Life's Hard
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: Horatio's past comes back to haunt him with a target painted on his head. He learns a horrible truth about Zoe's past as she reveals a little more about herself after they learn about her recent passing out. Has Ryan finally gotten over Zoe and found the one for him? Warning: Extreme story line in parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Hard**

**Chapter 1**

The sun rose one Sunday morning and both Horatio and Zoë returned to Zoë's house after a week off enjoying the sun on the Island of Capri, just off Italy. They both arrived early that morning, exhausted and in need of sleep. They scrambled in with their suitcases and placed them in the hall before heading straight upstairs and having a very quick shower before climbing into bed for a rest after a night of travelling. Zoë rolled over to Horatio and looked up at him tiredly with a smile.

"I think you picked the best destination I could have asked for, that was the best holiday I've ever had." She grinned and then placed a small light kiss on his lips.

"I have to say the same, I think that will be on our list to visit again." Horatio smiled as he kissed her back.

"I agree, I've been to Italy a few times, but that place was absolutely stunning." She grinned as she relaxed into his arms. "And being with you just made it even better." She added with a small cheeky smile as she glanced up at him. He chuckled a little and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. '_That really was an amazing week, hopefully it will have relaxed her enough so she doesn't experience anymore blackouts.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"You'll have to wear those bikini's more often…" Horatio grinned as he very delicately pulled her top up and began to sensually stroke her side with his fingertips without even realising it. A wide grin appeared across Zoë's face as she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. She wrapped her leg around his and placed her head back down, next to his.

"How are we going to announce our news?" Horatio asked softly, looking down at her, feeling her breath gently hit his shoulder.

"I was thinking dinner again?" She asked as she lifted her head and looked up at him.

"I like the sound of that, shall I book a table for this evening?" Horatio questioned and another smile appeared across Zoë's face.

"That would be fantastic, not too late though, I think we both need an early night." She grinned cheekily at him.

"How about 6.30?" Horatio questioned as he pulled her top up a little more.

"Sounds perfect to me, got a restaurant in mind?" She questioned softly as she put her head back down in the pillow feeling absolutely shattered.

"I have one in mind, but you'll have to wait and see." Horatio grinned softly as he lifted his head a little and placed a sensitive kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and then lifted her head once more to place another kiss on his lips.

"I'll ring when we get up." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she slowly exhaled and moved a little closer to Horatio.

"Okay handsome." Zoë said softly as she exhaled softly again and closed her eyes as Horatio continued to gently brush her side. She was quickly whisked away into a pleasant dream while Horatio too was also whisked away into a pleasant dream.

Both Horatio and Zoë woke later that morning at 11.30am as the alarm clock beeped at them. Horatio looked down at Zoë who had obviously fidgeted a lot and managed to turn in the bed, using Horatio as a pillow, sleeping horizontally across the bed.

"That was either a really good sleep, or a really bad one." Horatio said with a smile as he looked down at her.

"It was really good actually, but I don't know how I managed this…" She said with a smile as she sat up and turned to face Horatio.

"Hmm, I don't think I can give you an answer either." Horatio grinned as he too sat up as he placed his hand on her thigh as she crossed her legs.

"Urgh no, we've got unpacking to do…" Zoë sighed as she remembered that two full suitcases waited for them downstairs.

"Thank you for reminding me." Horatio sarcastically said with a wide grin.

"No problem." She said as she pulled her top down and then shuffled over to the edge of the bed and got up.

"Okay, we can eat and then unpack, or unpack and then eat?" Zoë questioned. "No we can't, we have to unpack and then go to the shop." Zoë grinned.

"It looks like that is decided then…" Horatio said as he also got out of bed and got a t-shirt and joggers. They exchanged a smile and then walked out, Zoë first. Horatio's eyes dropped to her ass as they walked out. They got downstairs and Zoë took a hold of her suitcase.

"I'll do it sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he strolled over to her.

"I can do it Horatio, thank you though. You've got your own to carry." Zoë said softly as she lifted her suitcase. Horatio exhaled, knowing he wouldn't win the argument so left it at that and picked up his suitcase. They dumped the suitcases on the bed and began to unpack, putting most of the clothes in the washing. Horatio put some washing on as Zoë got changed. Horatio quickly changed himself while Zoë did her hair, he quickly rang a restaurant to book a table while she finished her hair off.

She turned to him with a smile. "Ready?" She asked softly and he nodded at her with a smile and walked out after her, again, looking down at her ass in her skinny jeans. She picked up her handbag and began to walk out.

"Inhaler, Zoë." Horatio reminded her as he picked it up from the table and held it out.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly as she took it from him and dropped it into her bag. They walked out and climbed into Zoë's car. Horatio put the keys in the ignition and they then drove to the shop.

They quickly returned and Zoë put the shopping away while Horatio put the washing into the dryer. Horatio then sent round a message to the team to let them know that he'd booked a table. He instantly got all of their replies back, saying that they could all attend. Zoë's phone then beeped at her and she pulled it out of her pocket.

'_Hey, hope you both had a lovely time? I take it some news is in order later?" _Ryan had texted her. A smile appeared across Zoë's face as she read the text. Horatio walked over to her, having seen her grin and stood behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and stomach, reading the text himself, he already knew that it was Ryan that had texted her.

'_We both had a fantastic time, thank you! You'll just have to wait and see. Z x'_ She wrote and then pressed send as Horatio chuckled a little and then turned his head and lightly kissed at her neck.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoë questioned as she placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"Whatever you want" _Heykks_Horatio said as he exhaled and she felt his breath roll over her neck.

"How about we put a film on, then it'll be time to get ready for dinner?" She asked softly and looked around to him.

"Sounds like a plan" Horatio said softly and then let go of her as they walked through to the living room. They both sat on the sofa and Zoë shuffled over to Horatio and took hold of his hand as she flicked through the channels to find a movie they both liked. He tenderly played with her fingers and then followed her arm up with his eyes as a smile appeared across his face.

"What are you grinning at?" She questioned as a smile appeared across her face, seeing his grin through the corner of her eye.

"Nothing" Horatio replied with a smile as she clicked on a film and then looked round to him.

"Hmm… that grin is telling me that you are thinking of something… and it's probably naughty." She said with a smile as she moved closer to him as he lifted his left hand and placed it around her. He continued to play with her right hand with his right. He chuckled a little and then quickly kissed the side of her head as she snuggled down and made herself comfortable with Horatio. They spoke a little throughout the film but mainly enjoyed watching it whilst Horatio played with her fingers and hand.

Before they knew it the film was over, Zoë flicked the TV off and stood up with Horatio.

"I'm going to have a bath, I think." She smiled sweetly as they walked upstairs.

"Want some company?" Horatio questioned a little shyly as he placed his hand on her back as they walked towards their bedroom.

"Hmm, I don't think we'd both be at the restaurant on time if we did share the bath…" Zoë grinned softly. Horatio chuckled, knowing it was true and nodded at her.

"I'll see you in a moment beautiful." Horatio said softly as he dropped his hand from her back to her ass.

"I'll see you in a moment." She grinned as she walked down the hall to the main bathroom. She ran herself a bath while Horatio got in the shower. Horatio got out quickly and changed into a suit and shirt before walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Just checking that you're alright" Horatio said softly as he entered and she glanced back over to him. She gave him a smile and nodded at him.

"I'll be out in a moment." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her and then closed the door behind him as he walked downstairs and tidied the kitchen and wiped the sides down. Zoë quickly appeared in the kitchen wearing a crisp charcoal grey suit with a cream top and long necklace accessory with her jacket sleeves pulled up to her elbows. Horatio looked her up and down with a smile and then admired the curls in her luxurious hair. He couldn't help himself but he just stared at her, wanting her.

"You look beautiful." Horatio said sincerely, stunned. She gave him a shy smile, a little confused by his extreme response.

"It's just a suit Horatio… something I wear almost all the time." She grinned at him as he stood there, still admiring her. Horatio took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, but something seems a little different." He said entranced by her.

"It doesn't look too scruffy with the sleeves pulled up, does it?" She asked softly as she looked down at herself.

"Not at all beautiful, it's perfect." He said exhaling.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Zoë said as she walked over to him with a smile. Horatio exhaled a small chuckle and then looked down.

"I'm in love with that dark purple shirt as well. That was a good buy." She grinned as she placed both hands on his chest and smiled up at him. He saw her eyes sparkle and he smiled at her, losing himself in her eyes.

"Anyway handsome, we should be off otherwise we'll be late." She grinned as she dropped her hands from his chest and looked into his entranced eyes.

"Horatio?" She questioned when she didn't get a response from him.

"Sorry beautiful" Horatio said as he snapped himself out of it.

"Not a problem, I was just saying that we should be off otherwise we'll be late." She said as she placed her right hand on his left arm. Horatio nodded at her and then stepped closer to place an amorous kiss on her lips. She was taken aback by the amount of heart and emotion he put into the kiss. She placed an affectionate kiss back on his lips and then took a step back to look into his eyes. An involuntary smile appeared across her lips as Horatio also began to smile at her, making deep eye-contact with her, silently talking to her. She placed another kiss on his lips as she stepped forward and took a hold of one of his hands.

"We need to go." She said softly as she broke from the kiss and held her face inches from his, gazing into his radiant eyes. He nodded at her and they both took a step back, trying to break the intense connection between the both of them. They walked out into the hall and Zoë picked up her handbag as she pulled a pair of heels from the closet while Horatio slipped his shoes on.

"Ready?" She asked as she looked back over to him.

"And waiting" he smiled.

"Yours or mine?" She questioned softly as she opened the door.

"Mine?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded as Horatio closed the door behind them and they walked over to his car.

"You know, we should really designate a car as the main car and do something with the other…" She said with a smile as they got into his car.

"That would be a good idea." He said softly as he clicked his seatbelt into place.

"Well, you seem to drive a lot more than I do, so you have your pick of the cars." She said with a smile.

"I like them both equally." Horatio said as they reversed off the driveway.

"Well, that doesn't help does it?" Zoë grinned as Horatio chuckled a little and focused on the road. He let go of the steering wheel with one hand and placed his hand on Zoë's thigh.

"Are you nervous?" Horatio asked softly as he began to rub her thigh softly.

"A little" she said softly and then placed her hand over his.

"You're hiding it well." Horatio said softly with a smile as he glanced over at her.

"That'll be a different story when we get there." Zoë grinned as she gripped his hand a little.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"They probably already know what our news is anyway." She grinned at him.

"Hmm… possibly" Horatio said with a small smile as he very quickly glanced at her. He pulled his hand from her leg as he took a sharp turning and focussed back on the road.

They continued to talk with each other and then pulled up at the restaurant.

"Okay, now I'm a little more nervous, but I think the excitement is slightly more overwhelming." Zoë said with a grin. Horatio smiled at her as he placed his hand around her lower back and planted his hand on her waist.

"Horatio, I love this restaurant!" She said as she looked at him as they approached a luxurious restaurant on the beachfront.

"I would have dressed up if I had known we were coming here." She said softly as she placed her arm around his waist.

"You're dressed perfectly, beautiful." Horatio said with a smile. They heard another car pull up and turned to see.

"Pretty boy's here early." She grinned softly as they turned and watched Ryan hop out of the car and walk towards them as he beeped his car locked.

"Hey" she grinned as they walked over to him.

"Hello to the both of you." Ryan said with a smile as Zoë gave him a soft hug. Both Ryan and Horatio shook hands and gave each other a manly nod.

"How are you? How's your week been?" Ryan questioned as he looked at them both.

"It was absolutely amazing, thank you." She grinned looking up at Horatio.

"How are you and how has your week been?" She questioned as she moved closer to Horatio as he placed his arm around her lower back again.

"I'm good and the week has been okay, definitely different without the both of you though." Ryan grinned.

"And I must say, you're looking very nice this evening, Zoë." Ryan said softly with a smile, admiring her outfit.

"Thank you, Horatio said the same, but I always wear suits, the only thing different is the sleeves and necklace." She grinned.

"Well, that must be the finishing touch then." Ryan said softly and Zoë chuckled a little as another car turned up.

"What's the occasion then?" Ryan asked softly.

"You'll find out soon enough." Zoë grinned as Horatio very gently rubbed her waist.

"Hey" Eric called loudly as he approached them. They all greeted him back, Zoë gave him a hug, Horatio a hand shake.

"Shall we go and stand near the entrance, so we're not in the middle of the car park?" Horatio suggested softly and they all nodded, thinking it was a very good idea. They all walked over to the entrance, with Zoë in Horatio's arm.

"Just Alexx, Frank and Walter to go" Zoë said softly and they then all began to talk again.

"Just how much sun did you get Zoë?" Eric questioned, seeing her dark tan.

"A whole week's worth, nothing but sun and refreshing drinks" she said with a grin as she placed her hand around Horatio's lower back.

"I can see that, I hope you both had a great week." Eric said with a smile.

"Indeed we did." Horatio said with a smile. Frank then turned up and greeted everyone. Alexx and Walter were not too late after and they were seated at the table Horatio had reserved. The waiter took their orders and let them settle down.

"What's the occasion this time?" Eric asked with a grin, looking at Horatio, then to Zoë.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'_Is she expecting again?'_ They all thought to themselves, they all subtly looked down at her stomach to see if she was showing at all, but her baggy top gave them nothing.

"Well…" Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio with a wide grin. Horatio took her hand and raised her hand above the table and then delicately placed it on the table with his hand in hers.

"We're engaged." Zoë said excitedly as they all laid eyes on the beautiful diamonds that sat upon her ring finger.

"Congratulations!" They all said, one after the other and both Horatio and Zoë nodded at them with smiles.

"Spill the beans honey" Alexx urged, looking at Zoë and Zoë grinned at her, unsure if Horatio wanted them all to know just how much of a romantic he really is. Horatio shyly smiled at her and looked down at the table. '_I won't give them all the details.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well, one evening Horatio had arranged for us to eat somewhere beautiful and private, the waiters were serving us our gorgeous meal and just when I thought it couldn't get even better, he popped the question with this stunning ring." Zoë said with a smile as she tightened her grip on Horatio's hand. He smiled at her, happy she didn't go into every detail with it.

"That sounds amazing baby, I'm glad you both had a fantastic time." Alexx said with a smile. The waiter brought their drinks out and they all thanked him.

"Have you got a date yet?" Ryan questioned softly, still smiling.

"Not yet, but we aren't going to marry just yet, we're going to take our time and plan everything out well in advance so it doesn't become stressful, we're thinking maybe a year? Possibly 9 months." Zoë said softly.

"That sounds like the best way to do it honey." Alexx said with a smile.

"How about you boys then, any recent luck with a lucky lady?" Zoë questioned and they all shied down. Horatio looked round to Eric and gave him a small grin.

"No girlfriend this week, Eric?" He questioned and the entire table chuckled.

"Not this week, H." Eric said with a wide smile.

"The same to you Walter" Zoë grinned and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Frank? You're awfully quiet." Zoë grinned, sensing that he was shying away from the conversation now.

"Since when have you had a girlfriend? And congratulations, who's the lucky lady?" Zoë questioned and they looked round to her, confused as to how she knew when he didn't say anything or move.

"Just how to you know everything? I didn't even say anything." Frank chuckled.

"I'm a woman, I know these things." She grinned at him.

"Nuh-uh honey, you're a special woman. Not even I picked up on that." Alexx grinned at her. Zoë chuckled a little.

"There's no hiding anything from you, is there?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"Certainly not" Zoë grinned.

"I feel sorry for H." Eric chuckled and they all chuckled along with him. Zoë took a sip of her drink and looked over to Horatio with a grin, she saw the grin on his face as well.

"Anyway, back to you guys… Zoë you're looking incredibly tanned…" Alexx said softly when she saw Frank becoming uncomfortable.

"That's what a week in the sun does to you." She grinned as she played with Horatio's fingers under the table.

"And H, you're surprisingly un-burnt." Eric commented with a smile and they chuckled again, all agreeing with him.

"Sun cream, Eric, sun cream" Horatio grinned.

They all carried on with the conversation until their food arrived and the conversation slowed a little, only to pick up once they had finished.

"Here H" Eric said as he pulled some money out of his wallet.

"Put it away Eric, this is our treat." Horatio said softly.

"These places are expensive." Eric argued a little.

"Your point is?" Zoë questioned with a grin, knowing that he wouldn't be able to argue his way out of that. Eric grinned and shook his head, he put his money away and Horatio paid and tipped the waiter. They walked out after finishing their drinks and said bye to each other and thanked Horatio and Zoë before parting ways. Horatio and Zoë walked back to Horatio's car, hand in hand, very happy with how the evening went.

Monday morning soon arrived and they were both woken by the alarm, Zoë looked over at the alarm clock and brought her leg up and kicked it off the side. Horatio found himself wide awake as he began to chuckle a little. '_Oh you really do hate mornings, don't you beautiful.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he looked down at Zoë who was snuggling back up to him as if they didn't have work that morning.

"Morning beautiful" Horatio greeted her, rousing her from her light sleep. She grumbled as the alarm clock continued to blurt out.

"Morning handsome" she mumbled as she lifted her head, still dazed with bed hair.

"I hate that alarm clock." She grumbled once more as she rolled over and picked it up off the floor, turning it off in the process. Horatio chuckled a little more.

"I know you do beautiful." Horatio chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned softly as she rolled onto her side and looked up at him.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio grinned at her as he found her hand with his and began to play with her fingers.

"How long had you planned your proposal and was the holiday apart of the plan initially?" She questioned looking into his blue eyes. '_Why has this question only occurred to me now?' _She questioned.

"Well, I had wanted to ask you for some time, but the right time never came around with everything that had happened. I had brought the ring, then we found out that you were pregnant, but during that time the right time never came around with all the stresses we endured. Then the perfect situation came around, a holiday." Horatio said softly. Zoë grinned at him.

"Aww, bless you sweetie." She said softly as she leant up and over him and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

They eventually rose and headed off to work. The week easily passed as they both got themselves into work mode.

A week later, one early Monday morning they received a call out for a stab victim.

"Urgh, Monday Morning Madness strikes again…" Zoë mumbled to Ryan as they walked out to their hummers.

"You never know, it might be an easy case." Ryan said with a smile.

"We live in hope." Zoë smiled. Eric and Walter were not far behind them and they arrived at the scene all at almost the same time. They saw Horatio entering the house and all walked over to the house briskly.

"Hey H, what have we got?" Eric called as he walked beside Zoë.

"I'm not entirely sure yet Eric." Horatio said calmly as he turned around and regarded the 4 of them strongly. Zoë gave him a lovely smile and then looked around.

"Where's the victim?" Ryan questioned.

"Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, I've not had a chance to look myself." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him.

Walter and Ryan walked off to search the ground floor while Horatio, Eric and Zoë went upstairs to look at the victim. They all studied the sheer amount of blood that had been splatted everywhere. Their eyes then rested on the victim, laying on the bed. They heard the radio playing quietly, none of them paid any attention to it though.

"Alexx, what have we got?" Horatio questioned, walking over to her as both Eric and Zoë mentally took in every detail they could get from looking at the room.

"Male, late 40's and multiple stab wounds," Alexx said softly, looking up at Horatio while she crouched down near the victim. Zoë walked over to stand by Horatio and looked down at the victim. Her eyes thoroughly studied the middle-aged man as he lay, sprawled out on the bed with 3 deep stab wounds to his chest, 4 to his abdomen, with one shallow wound to one of his thighs.

'_He's pretty messed up, whoever did this is an absolute psycho'_ Zoë thought to herself as her eyebrows lowered. She then noticed Horatio's body language change slightly, as if something was bothering him. Horatio moved away and walked over to the side of the room. Alexx and Eric both didn't think anything of it while Zoë looked over to him, she saw the look of intense concentration on his face. '_What's gotten into him?'_ Zoë thought to herself as she glanced back down at the victim. Horatio looked over to her as he saw her studying him, he knew she'd pick up on his discomfort. Zoë quickly pointed her head towards the door and walked out. Alexx looked up and round to her, noticing that she was walking out. She looked back down at the victim before Horatio followed her out.

They stood out in the hall as Zoë took another step closer, wanting privacy.

"What's bothering you?" Zoë questioned intensely, worried by his reaction, she'd never seen Horatio react to seemingly nothing at a crime scene before. She saw the torment and frustration in his eyes.

"Nothing sweetheart" Horatio said softly as he consciously softened his body language. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, knowing that he was worrying Zoë.

"Horatio, there's definitely something wrong." Zoë whispered.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I've just got a little bit of a headache, that is all." Horatio said softly.

"Why are you lying to me?" She questioned intensely, he could see her annoyance from looking into her eyes.

"I'm not lying to you sweetheart." Horatio said softly. '_Technically, I'm not lying… why can she read me so easily?'_ Horatio thought to himself. She looked at him for a moment, studying his behaviour and eyes, he knew she saw.

"Even if you're not lying to me, a headache doesn't make you act like that. Something's wrong Horatio, I know it is." She said, looking at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"It's nothing to worry about sweetheart, it's just an old memory, that is all." Horatio said softly, hoping she'd drop it. She studied him more, analysing his speech and non-verbal communication and nodded, knowing he didn't want to go into it there.

"Okay, just as long as you're okay though?" She asked softly, her body language and eyes softened on him.

"I'm really okay beautiful." Horatio said softly. They carried on with their jobs and processed, getting everything back to the lab and processed. End of the day arrived and they all went home, only to be thrown into Tuesday with another stabbing.

Horatio and Eric were talking to each other one end of the room while Zoë spoke to Alexx, Ryan and Walter were elsewhere in the house. Zoë once again studied the victim; the stabbings were almost identical to the previous day's stabbing with another middle-aged man lying on the bed.

Once Horatio and Eric had quietened, and Eric had walked away from Horatio, Zoë saw Horatio freeze as sheer panic enveloped his face. She immediately stood and walked over to him. He looked over to the radio which again was on low and swallowed. Zoë looked round to it and then back to him and took him by the arm out of the room.

"What's wrong Horatio?" She asked quietly, studying his facial expression. He tried to cover it up, but she could clearly see something was bothering him. His panicked expression faded as a more concentrated expression appeared.

"Horatio, talk to me" Zoë whispered, firmly, gently squeezing his hand. '_There is definitely something seriously wrong, what could it possibly be?'_ She thought to herself. '_It's something to do with this case, perhaps the body? No, he didn't seem bothered by that. He looked at the radio though?'_ She thought to herself.

'_I can't have her working this case, she could be in danger again.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he studied Zoë's worried expression.

"Zoë, I want you off the case and I want you to head straight back to the lab, now." Horatio said firmly.

"Why?" She questioned, defiantly as she crossed her arms. '_She's not going to go easily you fool, she'll want a good explanation.'_ Horatio thought to himself, he could see her becoming defensive. She watched him think. '_Thinking of some excuse, no doubt.'_ Zoë thought as she looked at him, waiting for his reply. She quickly saw his worry and she softened her stance and gaze, knowing he was worried about her.

"What's wrong?" She questioned once again. "Do you have a connection with the cases?" She questioned, studying his response. He exhaled and tapped at his ID badge.

"I don't know." He said as he looked down at her, clearly worried. '_What the hell is going through his head? It must be something, it must be something both cases have in common, but other than the body.'_ She thought to herself, thinking hard. She looked into both of his eyes, willing him to give her more. '_He looked at the radio, why? Was it important? Was it the type of radio used or what was playing? There was a song playing, wasn't there?' _She asked herself, trying to recall yesterday's scene. She bit her lip and looked down at the floor, thinking hard.

"Zoë, I want–" Horatio began but was cut off as Zoë looked up at him. '_It was the song, it was the same song! Why didn't I pick up on it? It was on repeat for Christ's sake. There must be a reason.'_ She thought, but her thoughts were broken as Horatio spoke.

"Was it the song?" She blurted out, involuntarily, cutting him off rudely. "Sorry, that was rude." She said, as she exhaled. His eyes widened at her, a little shocked.

"Don't worry." He said, addressing her apology.

"Was it the song though?" She questioned strongly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Horatio exhaled, then closed his mouth, pressing it into a hard line, giving Zoë her answer.

"What's the problem with the song? What significance does it have?" She questioned quietly. '_What is the song? It's a little before my time, I think…'_ She thought to herself, unsure of the artist or song title, but knew she had heard the song before somewhere. He thought to himself, unsure if he wanted to divulge the personal information in the middle of a crime scene. '_I'm usually quite good with music…'_ She thought to herself.

"The song was… it was my father's favourite, he'd play it all the time." Horatio exhaled quietly, looking into her eyes. She looked back into his.

"Then why do you want me to leave?" She questioned, confused. '_I can see why this may cause him some bother, but I shouldn't have to be pulled from the case for it.'_ She thought to herself, trying her best to think of anything that could cause him to make such a decision.

"I think these stabbings are in some way related to my past." Horatio said honestly, looking at her.

"This could all be a coincidence, surely? I mean, a lot of people would have liked this music? I'm certain this was popular a fair few years back, I recognise it." She asked, looking at him.

"It's a Hard Day's Night, Zoë. It's by the Beatles, even you should know that." Horatio said, managing to give her a small cheeky smile. She smiled at him.

"I'm not so good with the older music." She said, giving him a small smile, with her expression softening further on him. She watched him freeze again as he closed his eyes. She watched a shiver shoot up his spine. Just as he closed his eyes, he was thrown back into the past.

'_You're next boy.'_ _Horatio's father shouted after killing his mother in front of him. He watched the blood ooze out of his mother's body and felt a pit in his stomach form as his heart leapt into his throat. Sheer terror threatened to paralyse him to the spot. 'No, he can't get Ray!' Horatio thought to himself. He got up and ran to the other side of the room. He heard his father's footsteps bounding after him as his father's words became muffled. He knew that Ray was safe for the time being as he'd hid him upstairs. Horatio ran into the study and pulled the revolver from the draw. _

_"You won't get away with this boy." His father spat at him just before Horatio's small fingers pulled on the trigger. His father's body fell to the floor as his hands rose to his chest. Horatio swallowed as he watched his father fall to the floor before him. The revolver fell from his small hands as he stood there in shock. He took a step back and watched the puddle of blood grow around his father._ _Distraught, Horatio focused on the song playing in the study on the radio. A Hard Day's Night began to ring in his ears as he looked back down to the revolver, then over to his father's body. He couldn't move from the spot._

The sound of the bullet firing repeated over and over in his head. Zoë brought him back into reality with her. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't think this is a coincidence at all, and so I want you at the lab." Horatio said softly, with a hint of stubbornness.

"So you can get me out of the way of a potential threat? I don't think so Horatio." She said, stubborn herself. '_He can't protect me all of my life, I need to live my life just as much as he does. I don't pull him out of things that I perceive as a threat to him.' _She thought to herself, staring at him intensely. Before he could answer, he saw her freeze herself, he saw her looking over his shoulder. He quickly glanced back but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Horatio questioned as he watched the colour drain from her face.

"Sweetheart?" Horatio questioned as he reached out and placed his hand on the side of her neck. He broke her concentration and she looked back at him. For a moment, the memories of his father were halted while he began to worry about her.

"What's wrong?" Horatio questioned again.

"Nothing" Zoë swallowed and quickly backed off from him. She pulled her shirt away from her neck and chest and walked away from Horatio. He quickly took hold of her hand and gently pulled her back around. She looked up at him, waiting for his repeated question.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio asked, placing his hand on the side of her head and watched the colour return to her face again.

"Nothing" she almost snapped, not meaning to. '_These are getting more frequent'_ Horatio thought to himself. '_Are they similar to her blackouts? Are they blackouts? Are they stress induced?" _Horatio thought to himself. He softened his tone and posture as he heard her snap at him. He saw the regret and apologetic look in her eyes and he knew she didn't mean to snap.

"Don't worry about it." Horatio said before she could verbally apologise to him.

"Zoë, I want you back at the lab, I don't want you getting hurt." Horatio said softly, changing the subject, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of her. The memories of his father were back again, but he couldn't figure out how there was a connection between his past and the cases. He knew his father was dead, he knew that there was no way that his father could hurt him again. He couldn't understand how his past could be related to the cases but he had that distinct feeling that his past was going to be colliding with the present, and very soon too.

"There is the potential of me getting hurt on any case we work, or even if I go to the shops. Anyone could get hurt going to the shop, anyone could get hurt when doing anything. I'm not going to stop doing something just because there's the potential threat, Horatio. This job is full of threats and it's my choice to take that risk." She said and then turned around, she didn't give him the time to argue with her. '_I know he's just looking out for me, but he can't stop me doing my job.'_ She thought to herself as she walked down the hall and walked down the stairs. Horatio exhaled and then quickly followed her. They stopped just by Zoë's hummer.

"I know it's your choice, but I think there is a target on my head and I–" Horatio said but was cut off by Zoë again. They could see Ryan walking towards them.

"That's all the more reason for me to work this case, if there's a target on your head, then I'm working this case and catching that bastard. But this has to be a coincidence, Horatio." She growled, getting frustrated with his persistence. She quickly turned around and opened the hummer door as Ryan walked over to them. '_If someone's after me, if they want to hurt me, they know the way to do that is to get Zoë. I can't watch her get hurt again, she is not working this case.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"You guys alright?" He questioned, he could feel the fire in the air.

"We're good." Zoë said as she looked round to Ryan, giving him a soft expression.

"Did you get anything in there Zoë?" Ryan questioned.

"Not much, how about you?" She asked as she jumped out of the hummer after doing something with her bag.

"Not really, but it's most likely the same killer as the victim yesterday." Ryan said as she closed the door and stood by Horatio. She nodded at him and made contact with Horatio, via her elbow and upper arm as she crossed her arms. She could see that he was tense and over-thinking things, so tried to give him some sort of comfort.

"We know the killer was messy, it was probably his first kill yesterday." Ryan added, he could see the frustration between them but didn't want to get in the middle of it as he knew Zoë wouldn't be happy with him at all.

"Yeah, and he was probably wearing a purple shirt." She said and they both looked at her, confused.

"What? How'd you know that? Did you find some fibres?" Ryan questioned, Horatio also waited for her answer.

"Because I think he's standing over there, behind the tape with blood on his neck, a small mount on his ankle and a bandage on his hand." Zoë said, not even battering an eye at the man. Horatio looked over and studied the man, also seeing the small amount of blood on him.

"Don't both of you look, that's a little suspicious, isn't it?" Zoë said, knowing Ryan was about to turn and look. Ryan subtly looked round to him and turned back to Zoë and Horatio.

"Good spot Zoë." Horatio praised.

"Do you recognise him?" Zoë asked the both of them softly, but directing most of it at Horatio. '_If there's a connection between Horatio and this case, then perhaps he'll recognise the killer?'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"No" Ryan said, shaking his head while Horatio stood there in thought. '_Do I know this man?_' He thought to himself.

"I don't recognise him." Horatio said softly as he put his hands on his hips.

"He looks a little too old to be so energetic with his stabbing though…" Zoë commented. "Then again, looks can be perceiving." She added, studying his balding head with thin white hair. '_Though, he looks well for his age, I guess.'_ Zoë thought, studying his physique, trying to determine if he would be able to be so energetic with the stabbing and whether he could alone murder two full grown, younger males.

"Let's go and talk to him." Ryan said as he made his way over to the man slowly, not alerting him. Zoë and Horatio made their way over as Horatio placed his hand on her back, trying to determine if she was still annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, knowing she was too hard on him.

"Don't worry." He whispered back to her as he gently rubbed her back and then dropped his hand. They caught up with Ryan and all three of them approached the man. He looked round to them and his eyes widened. They all saw him turn and sprint away, down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryan was first to sprint after him, then Zoë with Horatio following them. All 3 of them pulled their weapons and continued to run. Ryan quickly caught up with him, as Zoë briskly caught up with Ryan, leaving Horatio behind a little.

"Sir, I suggest you stop or we will shoot." Zoë shouted.

They turned the corner on the street and sprinted down there. Ryan closed in on him with Zoë close and Horatio further back.

Ryan caught him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back.

"You're in trouble now." Ryan growled as Zoë caught up with them and put her gun away as she handed Ryan her cuffs. Ryan immediately called it in and notified the patrol officers to come and get him. Horatio reached them as he put his gun away. Ryan turned to face Horatio and Zoë, in the process, turning the suspect so he eyed Horatio up. Horatio placed two hands on his hips, racking his brains, trying to think if he knew the suspect. He studied his dirty clothes, the man clearly had a problem with hygiene. Horatio noticed that there was more blood on the man than they first thought, it was clear that he'd not changed in days. The man stared at Horatio, almost as if he was in a daze.

"The bastard" the man mumbled, then mumbled the same two words over and over.

"Sir, what were you doing at the crime scene and can you explain the blood on your shirt?" Zoë questioned. Horatio very gently backed Zoë off and placed himself between her and the suspect.

"The bastard" the man mumbled again.

"Sir, can you answer me?" Zoë asked and the man looked down from Horatio and at his badge.

"Horatio, I think he has some sort of mental health issue." Zoë whispered as she stepped closer to Horatio when she saw the man become detached. Horatio nodded and then studied the man more. '_I do know this man, his name is Kevin Storm.' _Horatio recognised the aged man.

"Kevin Storm?" Horatio asked and the man immediately looked up at Horatio. 

"The bastard! Don't think you're getting away Horatio, your father didn't finish his desires. He sent me to finish them off! I will get you! He talks to me, he tells me to do things. You don't deserve to live, you should be dead!" The suspect growled. Zoë's blood was boiling, she stepped forwards and whacked him forcefully, she couldn't help herself, but she wasn't going to have anyone threat Horatio. The man fell, but Ryan held him up, shocked. The man seemed to become detached again as he relaxed and then began to talk to himself, quietly and incoherently. Ryan pulled him away from both Zoë and Horatio.

"He suffers with schizophrenia, he must not be taking his medication." Horatio said to Ryan and Ryan gave him a nod. Horatio turned to Zoë as he knew she was about to ask how he knew this man.

Zoë turned around, and looked at a point in the middle of the road, she became increasingly breathless and Horatio turned with her, with their backs to the suspect.

"Where's your inhaler?" Horatio questioned when he noticed her breathing had changed. She didn't respond to him as she stared at the road. He watched her face drain of its colour again and he grew worried and began panicking.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he placed his hand on her back, knowing touch usually brought her back to reality.

"Where's your inhaler, Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he stepped forwards and turned, raising both hands to her jacket. He reached into her inside pockets, he couldn't feel her inhaler. She didn't even react to him, she just continuously stared at the road. Horatio pulled out his phone and dialled for Eric.

"Eric, I need you to bring Zoë's hummer around the corner, now please." Horatio said as a few patrol officers jogged up the street. '_Her inhaler will be in there.'_ Horatio thought to himself. He placed his hand on her arm as he studied her face. '_This isn't a blackout.'_ He thought to himself. Patrol quickly took the man from Ryan and walked him back down the street after Ryan had a few words with them.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned, he could see that this was something more than her just having difficulty breathing. She looked around to the path, as if she was following something with her eyes. She looked right through Horatio. Ryan approached, he also saw something very wrong with Zoë and the panic in Horatio's eyes. He placed his hand on her back as he walked around and stood next to Horatio, in front of her. She stepped back from the both of them.

"Zoë, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned, unsure of what was going on. She turned around, again as if she was following something with her eyes and tilted her head. She took a few steps away from them, further down the path.

"Zoë, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Horatio asked, unsure of what was going on with her but knew she needed her space. He didn't want to stress her out and pulled Ryan back as he began to approach her.

"Give her space." Horatio said quietly, as he saw Zoë in her own world. They both saw her breathing worsen, but neither heard her wheezing. '_She doesn't always wheeze when she has an attack though.´_ Horatio thought to himself. They watched Zoë raise a hand to her chest before taking another step.

"Sweetheart?" Horatio questioned, extremely worried, fearing her asthma was quickly worsening.

They both witnessed her reach out into thin air before her body fell to the floor.

"Zoë!" Both Horatio and Ryan shouted as they ran over to her, they both fell to their knees either side of her. Both of them rolled her onto her back and saw her ghostly pale face.

"Zoë?!" Horatio called loudly as he placed two fingers on her neck as Ryan took a hold of her wrist.

"She has no pulse." Horatio raised his voice as his heart began to pound in his chest. Ryan confirmed when he didn't feel a pulse. Horatio immediately moved her head and bent over her, he sealed his mouth over hers and gave her a rescue breath. Ryan pulled his phone out and ordered for an ambulance and Alexx. Horatio moved down to her chest and found the right position and began chest compressions as Ryan hung up. He then looked up as Eric turned up in the hummer. He quickly exited the hummer and rushed over to them after seeing Horatio performing chest compressions.

"Get her first aid kit, Ryan!" Horatio yelled frantically, pushing hard and fast on her chest. Both Ryan and Eric sprinted to the back of the hummer and pulled her first aid kit, then rushed back to Horatio.

"Unbutton her shirt." Horatio ordered as he took her pulse, he felt nothing and bent over to begin mouth to mouth again as both Ryan and Eric knelt and unbuttoned her shirt, they then pulled it apart. They watched her chest fall as Horatio's breath escaped her lungs.

"Ryan, chest compressions" Horatio ordered as he pulled her first aid kit closer to him and pulled out the small AED. Ryan placed his hands over her chest and began compressions.

"Eric, pulse" Horatio ordered as Ryan pulled away, giving Horatio the chance to attach the AED pads. He let it charge up as he sealed his mouth over hers as he pinched her nose closed and gave her two more rescue breaths.

"Still no pulse" Eric said as he removed his hand from her wrist. Horatio sat back up and watched her chest fall.

"Stay clear" Horatio said as he picked up the small machine. Both Ryan and Eric made sure they were clear and Horatio hesitantly pressed the shock button and they all witnessed her body jolt. Horatio placed two fingers back on her neck. Ryan saw Alexx turn the corner, hurriedly. Once Alexx saw the severity of the situation she began to run. Horatio began mouth-to-mouth again as Alexx reached them.

"What happened?" She asked frantically when she saw the AED attached, she fell to her knees and placed two fingers on Zoë's neck as Horatio gave her the last rescue breath.

"She just arrested." Ryan said, horrified.

"Stand back" Alexx ordered as she took hold of the AED and shocked Zoë. She quickly took her pulse when it was safe to and concentrated.

"She's got a pulse." Alexx said as she pulled a stethoscope from Zoë's bag and listened to her chest.

"Well done beautiful, you're going to be okay, we're going to get you to hospital." Horatio said softly with his face close to hers, stroking her hair with his heart still pounding. Ryan sat back on his knees and exhaled a long breath, relieved. He looked down her body and took a double take of her stomach when he saw a part of the scar from when she lost Maya. He swallowed and felt incredibly bad that she had to live with that reminder.

"Horatio, I need you to move back just a little please." Alexx asked softly as she leant over Zoë and opened her mouth wider, completely clearing her airways. Horatio leaned back a little, still with his hand in her hair. Alexx opened Zoë's eyes and checked her pupils.

"Zoë, I don't know if you can hear me honey, but you're going to go to hospital, you're going to be okay baby girl." Alexx said softly as she made her hand into a fist and then rubbed her sternum. Zoë let out a small moan.

"Well done sweetheart" Horatio praised her, happy to hear her making some sort of noise. '_I could have lost her, she was nearly gone. I nearly lost her after we had an argument… well, not an argument, a disagreement. I don't think I can ever disagree with her again. What if I did and something like this happened again and I wasn't so lucky in getting her back? I'd never get to clear it up with her or apologise to her.'_ Horatio thought to himself. Zoë began to move a little as she turned her head. Alexx quickly pulled her shirt closed over her as Horatio pulled his jacket off and placed it over her.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're okay." Horatio said softly. She swallowed and began to open her eyes, she looked up at Horatio, squinting. She swallowed and let out a small moan.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's Horatio, you're going to be alright." He said warmly as he ran a hand through her hair, making eye contact with her. Ryan had placed his hand on her arm while Eric had placed his on her leg. They were all comforted by her touch and that she was back with them.

"Zoë, can you hear me honey?" Alexx asked softly as she leant over, closer to Horatio. Zoë looked over at her and nodded.

"What happened?" Zoë asked dryly as she lifted her left hand and placed it on her chest, unsure of what sensation she was getting.

"You arrested baby, an ambulance is on its way. You're going to need to go to hospital and I suspect that you'll need a pacemaker fitted." Alexx said softly, as she placed her hand over Zoë's. Zoë took a deep breath.

"I saw Josh" Zoë mumbled as she looked up at Horatio. Horatio exhaled and looked down at her softly, running his hand through her hair. He was unsure of his feelings, he felt happy, scared and confused all at once.

"You should have said something was wrong, did you feel anything before?" Horatio questioned.

"I don't know, all I remember is Josh was in the road, then he moved over to the path." Zoë murmured. Horatio took a deep breath, realising that was what she was staring at.

"You should have said you were seeing him sweetheart, have you been seeing him more, lately?" Horatio questioned, thinking that she had been seeing him each time she switched off and seemed to look at a fixed point. She nodded at him. She reached up and placed her hand on his neck and weakly pulled him down, closer.

"He said that Maya's okay and happy." She whispered weakly in his ear. Horatio pulled back a little and looked down into her bright brown eyes and swallowed a little. He placed a hand on the side of her face and nodded.

They heard the siren of the ambulance in the distance and only hoped it was the ambulance for Zoë.

She let out a small low moan as she let go of Horatio's head and placed her hand over her chest.

"Zoë, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned when he saw her in discomfort. Alexx immediately placed her hand on Zoë's wrist and took her pulse and looked down at the AED screen.

"My chest" she babbled as her jaw tightened.

"Okay baby, try and stay calm for me. Try and take a long deep breath." Alexx said as she removed her hand from Zoë's wrist as Horatio took hold of her hand as she became breathless again. Zoë turned her head and her eyes focussed on another point.

"Josh, I can't go" she mumbled as Alexx raised her voice. "She's in VF, get back."

Zoë's body became limp as her eyes glazed over and the colour drained from her skin, making her look deathly pale.

"Zoë?!" Horatio called loudly as he turned her head.

"Horatio! Back off! Don't touch her." Alexx ordered, she was just about to shock her when Horatio placed his hand on her. Horatio looked up at Alexx and backed off. They watched her body jolt and all looked to the AED monitor to see a steady heartbeat returning.

"Well done baby, you keep fighting for us." Alexx said as she took hold of Zoë's hand as Horatio ran his hand through her hair again. She let out another small whimper as she turned her head towards Horatio.

He placed his other hand on her shoulder. Eric stood when he saw the ambulance turn onto the road with the lights flashing. Zoë opened her eyes and looked at one of Horatio's knees, looking a little confused and dazed. Horatio tenderly pulled her hair out of her face and she looked up at him. They heard the slam of the ambulance doors as the crew of 3 got out and made their way over with Eric as he gave them the details.

"It's okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Ring Nathan" Horatio said quietly to Ryan who climbed to his feet as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay Zoë, how are you feeling?" One of the paramedics asked as they crouched where Ryan had been. Zoë looked over to him and studied him a little. He was a young male, around 28-29 years of age, black hair and a small amount of stubble with light brown eyes.

"I'm okay" Zoë replied weakly as she lifted one of her knees.

"Okay sugar, we're going to check you over okay? Try and stay still for us." He said softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nodded at him and looked round to Horatio.

"It's okay sweetheart, there's nothing to worry about." Horatio assured her softly. She looked over to Alexx as she let go of her hand, letting another paramedic take her place as the trainee paramedic crouched beside the young male.

"Okay Zoë, we're going to take this jacket off you, okay?" The older, balding paramedic said and she nodded at him. He pulled the jacket off her and pulled her shirt apart.

"Do you mind if we use our ECG machine?" The balding man asked and she shook her head and he pulled the two wires from her chest.

"I'm going to let our trainee attach the ECG okay? Don't worry, he knows how to do it." The balding man said as the younger dark haired male took her pulse and counted her breaths, writing things down on the sheet they had to fill in. Zoë nodded and then looked up at Horatio. He continued to play with her hair as Alexx watched the crew like a hawk, mainly the trainee, making sure he didn't screw up. The ECG was attached and they had begun the rest of their investigations. Ryan walked over with Eric and stood by Alexx, watching the crew with Zoë.

"Alexx, what happened exactly?" Eric asked, unsure as he wasn't fully aware of the problem.

"She went into VF, which is Ventricular Fibrillation, a dangerous heart arrhythmia which ultimately led to cardiac arrest." Alexx said smoothly, looking round to Eric.

"But she's young and healthy, how? Why?" Eric questioned.

"Nathan doesn't exactly know, but he thinks it's to do with the toxin that she was poisoned with a while back." Alexx said softly and Eric nodded.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ryan asked Alexx, looking worried.

"She'll be fine, they'll probably fit her with a pacemaker, to prevent the arrhythmia and stop her from arresting." Alexx said as she placed her hand on Ryan's arm, seeing how worried he was.

"Okay Zoë, we're going to get you into the ambulance now and we're going to take you to the hospital, they're going to sort you out sugar." The young male said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay" Zoë said softly as she placed her hand over Horatio's on her shoulder.

"Do you want to grab the trolley, please?" The young male said to the trainee and the trainee nodded.

"I'll walk, the ambulance is only there." Zoë said as she looked at him, then over to the ambulance.

"Are you sure you can manage it?" The young male asked as he looked at Zoë.

"Yes" Zoë replied as she nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to take these wires off you first in that case and then we'll help you up, okay?" The young man said and she nodded at him. He reached over and pulled the leads from her chest. Zoë immediately let go of Horatio's hand and did as many buttons up as she could.

"We'll be undoing your shirt again in a moment." The balding man said as he looked back round to Zoë after calling the trainee back, saying that they didn't need the trolley.

"Yes, well, I don't want to walk to the ambulance flashing everyone in the street, do I?" Zoë said sarcastically. Both Horatio and the young male tried to hide a smile. The young man looked up at the older balding man and chuckled a little. The older man nodded and also had a smile himself.

"Okay sugar we're going to help you up, slowly. You need to tell us if you need to sit back down or if you have any odd sensations in your chest, okay?" The young man asked. Zoë nodded and both the paramedics helped Zoë to sit up. They then helped her to her feet as she looked around to Horatio.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm right behind you." Horatio assured her as Alexx, Ryan and Eric all gave her a small smile as she gave them one back.

The older male let go of her as the younger one took a firmer grip of her as he helped her into the ambulance.

"Are you travelling alone?" He asked as he sat Zoë on the bed and she looked up at Horatio.

"No she's not." Horatio said as he hopped into the ambulance. She gave him a relieved expression and small smile.

"Are you family?" He questioned softly as he began to reattach the ECG leads while the trainee hopped in and sat quietly on the seat, observing.

"Engaged" Zoë replied, proudly. The younger man turned back to Zoë and gave her a smile.

"Congratulations" he said softly as he pulled her shirt closed a little and looked up at the ECG monitor to make sure the leads were in the right places and it was recording. He then placed the pulse oximeter on her finger.

"Hey, keep us updated, I'll pop over later after we're finished here." Ryan said as the 3 of them appeared at the back of the ambulance.

"We will." Zoë said softly.

"Thank you all" Horatio said sincerely. They all gave them both a nod and walked away.

"Do you have any other medical conditions?" The young man questioned and she remained silent as she looked out the back of the ambulance.

"She has asthma and speaking of which, I'm going to get your bag, okay? I'll be right back." Horatio said softly and then got up as he quickly placed his hand on her leg. She nodded at him and he quickly made an exit.

"How are you feeling?" The young male asked as he sat down, writing down her obs.

"Alright, I don't think there's any need to go to the hospital." She said looking over to him.

"Your heart has stopped twice, I think you need to go to hospital." The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She questioned, lowering her eyebrows at him.

"I vaguely recognise you." She added and he looked at her.

"I don't know" he said honestly, looking back at her. Horatio got back and saw Zoë thinking.

"Where did you go to school?" She questioned.

"New York" he replied, as Horatio sat back down.

"What school? I know I know you." She said softly and Horatio looked over at him.

"CGPS" he replied, also vaguely recognising her.

"No way, seriously? You went to Columbia Prep?" She questioned as her face lit up a little and he nodded.

"I went there too" she said with a smile as Horatio looked at the young male.

"This is a small world, you must have been the year below me?" He questioned with a smile himself.

"I must have, what was your name again?" She questioned.

"Ben" he replied.

"Ben Cowling, the one who loved rugby?" She questioned and a wider smile appeared across his face.

"Yes, I think I remember you too! Weren't you the one who locked that teacher… er Mr. Morris in his classroom after he… what did he do?" He questioned with a chuckle and she stifled a chuckle.

"He threatened to call my aunt and uncle when I refused to keep quiet in class… but shh, that was my younger years." She said, blushing, looking back to Horatio. Ben laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I remember now! That was going round the school for weeks!" He laughed. '_She's just as hot now as she was then!' _He thought to himself.

"You haven't changed much" he said softly as he glanced up at her obs as he placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm as they older man closed the doors.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not." She grinned.

"It's a compliment." He grinned back at her.

"Sorry, Horatio, this is Ben Cowling, he was the year above me at prep school, Ben, this is Horatio, my fiancé." She grinned, smiling at Horatio.

"Nice to meet you" Ben said softly as he held out his hand.

"Likewise" Horatio said softly as he shook his hand.

"Did you ever get that sports scholarship?" She questioned.

"I didn't unfortunately, I was involved in a car accident which ripped one of the tendons in my leg, it's one of the reasons why I became a paramedic, they saved my life." He said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you look like you've done well." She said softly as they pulled off.

"You don't look like you've done so bad yourself, you're a detective and a CSI? You've also been on TV too, haven't you?" He questioned, recognising her more.

"I have been on TV, but only to do with my job." She smiled at him softly.

"Are you still in touch with people from Prep?" He questioned as he wrote a few things down.

"Only a small handful, do you know Kaitlin, Jessica and Joe?" She questioned.

"Ah yes, you 3 girls practically ruled your year and had a huge influence over the boys in the years above… and below for that matter. The boys would have done anything to get into Joe's position." He grinned.

"We didn't practically rule our year, or influence the boys." She scoffed, chuckling a little. Horatio sat back, enjoying their conversation as he was getting more of an insight into Zoë's past.

"What are you grinning about?" She questioned, seeing the wide grin plastered across his face.

"Well, I think I believe him when he says you had an influence over the boys." Horatio chuckled, easily imagining how she was when she was younger.

"You really did, you had no idea just how much every boy would try to get close to you three, you were like the queen bee's." He grinned.

"You're exaggerating." She replied.

"Hmm… well Prom Queen, I think the rest of the school would beg to differ." He grinned. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was a fluke, I have no idea who voted for me." She grinned, shyly.

"Only every single boy in the school" He grinned.

"Come on… I may have been popular, but that wasn't all great, there was a lot of back-stabbing too. I wasn't all that you're making me out to be." She said softly.

"Yes, but the back-stabbing was because those particular girls were jealous. Everyone knows that, anyway, you showed them you smart-ass." He grinned.

Zoë grabbed for Horatio's hand as she looked over to him as she lowered her eyebrows and put her head back.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned and Ben looked up from her chart and saw her heart rate becoming erratic and uneven.

"Okay Zoë, try and stay calm for me, you're going to be alright." Ben said as he stood up and pulled his stethoscope out and pulled her shirt open, placing the end against her chest.

Horatio lent forwards and placed his hand on her leg and gripped her hand tighter.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart." Horatio said very warmly as he gripped her hand a little tighter. She turned her head and looked down to Horatio with panic in her eyes. Suddenly her expression calmed and she looked over to the end of the bed.

"Sweetheart, listen to me, you're going to be okay." Horatio assured her as he saw her becoming distant again.

"Zoë I'm just going to lay you down, okay?" Ben questioned but she didn't respond, instead she sat up and looked at the end of the bed. She pulled her hand out of Horatio's grip and reached out as Horatio's heart beat furiously.

"Zoë I need you to sit back for me sugar" Ben said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

He looked up at the ECG monitor and saw her going into VF.

"She's gone" Ben said as her body weakened, becoming limp as her head fell forwards.

He laid her back, flat on the bed.

"Phone the hospital, tell them she's in VF now." Ben ordered as he pulled out the small defibrillator.

"Place a line and a tube, now please." Ben ordered the younger trainee. The trainee sprang into action, adrenaline pumping and quickly had the tube and line in as Ben had the defibrillator ready.

"Clear" he said as he administered a life-saving shock and her body jolted. The trainee went back to breathing for her using the bag. Ben looked up at the ECG monitor and saw her heartbeat returning to normal.

"Well done Zoë, don't worry sugar, we'll have you sorted out soon." Ben said as he pulled out his stethoscope.

"Are you sure she doesn't have any other medical problems? She's too young for something this serious, she was always very healthy." Ben asked Horatio.

"No, but this is could be because she was poisoned a while back." Horatio said softly as he took her hand.

"Can you give me any more details? It may help the doctors." Ben asked, looking at Horatio, inquisitively.

"The doctor that will be looking after her knows everything, he's already been contacted and is on stand-by for her." Horatio replied. Ben nodded.

"The doctors name?" Ben questioned as he took her pulse while he looked at Horatio.

"Nathan Taylor." Horatio replied and then looked down at Zoë himself when he felt her hand twitch a little. Ben nodded and then stood up.

"ETA?" Ben questioned loudly, addressing the driver.

"3 minutes." He replied back.

"Okay Zoë, I'm going to shine a light in your eyes." Ben said softly as he opened her eyes.

"Well done sugar." He said softly and then placed his hand on her shoulder.

Zoë began to gag and struggle with the tube down her throat. She moved her head and the trainee pulled the bag away as she pulled her hand out of Horatio's as she opened her eyes. She began to cough violently as she went to pull the tube out.

"Zoë, lay back for me please, I'll take it out." Ben said as he pushed her hand away gently and looked into her eyes.

"Exhale in 3…2…1" He pulled the tube out and she sat up as she coughed.

"Well done Zoë, we're nearly there." Ben said softly as he sat back down and took her pulse. She looked over to Horatio, looking slightly panicked.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Nathan is waiting for us." Horatio said softly as he began to play with her fingers.

"Zoë, I'm just going to feel your stomach, okay?" Ben said softly as he very gently placed his hands over her stomach and felt for any internal bleeding.

"Did you hit your head when you fell and do you hurt anywhere?" He questioned, looking up at her.

"No." She said softly and then took a deep breath and rested her head back, she felt Horatio's fingers entwine with hers.

"Do you feel tired?" Ben questioned.

"Tired is an understatement, try shockingly exhausted." She said, looking up at him sweetly as a smile appeared across Ben's face as he nodded.

"We're here" the driver called as he pulled up. The doors swung open and Nathan hopped in immediately and placed his hand on her leg.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He questioned softly.

"Alright, just tired" She said softly, she saw and heard how panicked he was.

"Okay sweet, lets get you in." Nathan said softly as he backed off and helped Ben get the trolley out. Horatio walked beside her as she gripped his hand.

"Zoë, I'm going to take you through to resus, I need you to remain calm for me, okay? Horatio is going to come with us." Nathan said smoothly as he looked back to her.

He immediately saw a panicked expression flourish across her face.

"Sweet, don't worry. They aren't going to hurt you, okay? I'm only going to be treating you, but I need you in resus in case you arrest again." Nathan said very warmly and Horatio gripped her hand and looked down at her, reassuring her as she looked up at him. She nodded at him and they walked through to resus, Ben began to update Nathan of what had happened. They transferred her onto the other bed.

"Good luck Zoë, it's been good to catch up. I hope everything gets sorted." He said sweetly as he pulled the trolley away.

"Thank you Ben, look after yourself. Hopefully see you around sometime soon under different circumstances." She said softly and he gave her a small nod and a small salute.

"Is there anyone you don't know?" Nathan questioned softly as he hooked her up to another ECG machine.

"Nope" she said softly as she looked up at him.

"Do you remember what happened?" Nathan questioned as he thoroughly checked her over.

"We were going after a suspect when he ran, I felt something weird in my chest and I then was on the path, looking up at Horatio." She said softly.

"Okay sweet, you've arrested 3 times now, what we're going to do is send you for a few tests, then the most likely outcome is that we're going to have to fit you with a pacemaker." Nathan said softly.

"A pacemaker, seriously? I'm not 87 years old." She scoffed.

"No you're not, but you've obviously got something going on and you'll need it unless you want to chance arresting when no-one is around to resuscitate you?" Nathan asked, a little firmly. She remained silent and looked down at her feet.

"Good, I'm going to have a cardiologist come down and take a look at you, okay? Don't worry, he's a good doctor." Nathan said as he wrote a few things down. Zoë nodded a little and then looked over to Horatio's hand as he held hers.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said softly as he looked up at Nathan writing a few things down. Nathan looked up and gave him a small nod and smile.

"Don't worry Zoë, we'll have you out of here in no time." Nathan said as he placed the sheet he was writing on beside her.

"I'm just going to make a phone call, I'll be right back." Nathan said as he gracefully strolled over to the phone and dialled a number.

Zoë looked up at Horatio and rested her head back.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly, sounding weak.

"Yeah, I'm good." Horatio said softly but she saw the distress in his eyes.

"What's bothering you?" She questioned, disregarding his fake answer.

"I just want you to be well." Horatio replied, knowing she saw right though him.

"You and me both" she replied as she took a deep breath.

"I'm alright honey, don't worry about me." She said softly.

"You know that isn't possible beautiful." Horatio replied quietly and then leant in close and kissed her forehead. '_I don't think I've ever felt so weak before.' _She thought to herself as she exhaled and gave him a small smile. She scooted over a little and patted the bed.

"Can you sit, please?" She asked quietly and Horatio obliged. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her as he played with her fingers.

"Get some rest sweetheart." Horatio said delicately as he reached over and pushed her hair behind one of her ears and then gently stroked her cheek.

"I am resting." She said as a small cheeky smile appeared across her face. She watched the very small smile appear across his lips as he looked down.

"Thank you Horatio." She said sincerely and weakly.

"For what, sweetheart?" Horatio asked, looking back up at her with his blue eyes, searching hers.

"For everything" she replied as she placed one of her hands over his on her face and rubbed her cheek against his palm.

"Right, the cardiologist is on his way down." Nathan said as he walked back over to them. Horatio looked round to him and nodded.

"Why's this happening Nathan?" She questioned as she looked up at him, looking exhausted.

"I suspect the main reason is because of the toxin. Do you know if anyone in your family suffered with any heart conditions?" He questioned softly as Horatio pulled his hand from her cheek and gripped her hand with both hands.

"No" she said softly and Nathan nodded at her.

"Okay sweet" Nathan said softly and then looked up as an older man walked in in a black suit.

"Ah, Martin, thank you for coming down at such short notice." Nathan said as he walked over to the older man. Zoë studied him, studying his strawberry blond hair and caring facial expression. He must have been in his late thirties. She saw the strong handshake between both Nathan and Martin. They walked over to Zoë.

"Zoë, this Martin, he's a friend and a fantastic cardiologist. Martin, this is Zoë Chambers, I've given you the details." He said softly as Martin stepped up and held his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Chambers" he addressed her formally, yet compassionately. Zoë nodded shyly and hesitantly held her hand out to meet his waiting palm and shook his hand. They had both seen her heart rate increase.

"This is Horatio Caine" Nathan said softly.

"Pleasure to meet you too" he said warmly as he held his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you" Horatio replied as he shook his hand as he stepped off the bed.

"Miss Chambers, do you mind if I have a listen of your chest?" He asked softly, pulling the stethoscope from his pocket.

"Please, call me Zoë." She said softly as she gave him a nod.

"Thank you Zoë." He said softly and leant in to place the end of the stethoscope against her chest after pulling her shirt away slightly. She immediately grabbed Horatio's hand and looked over to Horatio. Nathan immediately saw her beginning to panic. Horatio placed his hand on the side of her head and began to play with her hair as he held her hand.

"Could you please sit forwards for me, Zoë?" The doctor asked and she did so.

"Thank you" he said warmly as he listened to her back.

"And back again?" He said as he once again listened to her chest.

Nathan saw her trying her best to hide her panic. "Martin, could I please have a quick word." Nathan said softly and the doctor looked up at him and gave a nod.

"We'll be right back." Nathan said with a warm smile and Horatio nodded at him. Both doctors walked out and away from both of their views.

"Well done sweetheart, you did really well." Horatio said softly, he could see that she was on the verge of breaking down. She looked up at him and calmed a little when she looked into his eyes. She looked down at his hand in hers and released her grip a little when she realised she was holding his hand too tightly.

"Sorry." She mumbled a little.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

A moment passed and Zoë lost herself in her thoughts.

She looked up at Horatio with a small smile. "At least I'm wearing a nice bra." She said with cheeky smile replacing the small smile.

"Yes, but I'd rather you kept your bra's for my eye's only." He grinned, leaning in closer, whispering into her hear. He pulled back a little and looked into both of her eyes and saw her grin widen a little.

"Well, surely this is better than if I hadn't have put a bra on?" She grinned. Horatio grinned. Horatio perched on the bed again.

"You know, you are probably the only woman I know who has your tendencies with bras." Horatio grinned.

"What, you mean I'm the only one who enjoys wearing bras in bed? Or wearing bras in general?" She grinned.

"Both, other women hate them, or so I've been told." He grinned.

"Well, I think we both know that I'm different from other women." She grinned, relaxing.

"That you are, sweetheart." He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She gave him a shy smile and then both doctors walked back in. Martin held a softer stance and there was no doubt that Nathan had warned him to be gentle.

"Okay Zoë, what's going to happen is we're going to get a few more ECG readings and then we're going to have a discussion, okay?" He questioned softly and Zoë nodded at him, but happy he was standing a little further back.

The cardiologist pulled the 12 lead ECG monitor over and unhooked the leads from the 3 lead monitor and took a few readings, analysing them as he went. Nathan stayed put, also looking at the readings.

"I think we need to fit you with a pacemaker." The doctor came out with bluntly.

"Is there nothing else you can do?" Zoë questioned, not wanting to have a pacemaker unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No, a pacemaker will sort this situation out immediately and will stop you from having these life-threatening arrhythmia's." He said as Nathan also looked at him. Zoë exhaled and looked up at Horatio.

"The pacemaker will deliver shocks directly to your heart when it senses a dangerous arrhythmia occurring, it's a clever devise and will help. The particular device I want to use is a pacemaker and ICD device." He said softly. Zoë looked back to him then to Nathan.

"I agree, Zoë." Nathan said softly when she saw her looking for his opinion.

"As you've have 3 episodes today, I want to schedule you for the procedure as soon as I can." He said.

"As soon as you can?" Zoë questioned.

"Yes, there's every chance that you'll arrest again and the sooner we get this done, the sooner you'll be feeling better." He said softly.

"Don't worry, you won't be knocked out, this procedure is simple and won't take longer than an hour, we simply implant the device and thread the wires up through your blood vessels into your heart, you won't feel a thing." The doctor said softly. They both saw her eyes widen when he said she wouldn't be knocked out.

"Zoë will need to be under general anaesthetic for this procedure." Nathan added immediately, looking at the other doctor.

"That can be arranged if you'd prefer it." The doctor said looking back to Zoë and she looked up at Horatio. She slowly nodded as she looked back round to the doctor.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked, addressing both Horatio and Zoë.

"What are the risks involved?" Horatio questioned immediately.

"There are a couple of risks involved, one of them being infection, around 1 in 100 will develop a 'pacemaker infection' in the first 12 months after having it implanted, you'll have to check the area where the pacemaker is frequently and see your doctor when and if you have any signs or symptoms of infection. There's also the chance that the pacemaker could malfunction, but this only happens 1 in every 250 people, and you'll notice some symptoms, but I'll give you a leaflet on that, other than that, there aren't not much risks. However, if you have the procedure done under general anaesthetic, you'll have the risks that accompany that." The doctor said softly and formally. Horatio nodded.

"What if she arrests during the procedure?" Horatio questioned.

"We'll be monitoring Zoë's heart constantly and have everything on hand in case the situation arises." He replied.

"When can I leave?" Zoë questioned looking up at him.

"You'll likely be allowed to leave the day after." He said softly.

"Will I feel it?" She questioned.

"You'll probably notice it at first, but you'll get used to it. You'll certainly fell it under your skin, but you won't feel it shock you. You may be aware of your heart rate changing though." He said calmly.

"What about exercise?" Horatio questioned, worried about her job.

"You'll have to avoid strenuous activities for 3-4 weeks after the procedure but you'll be able to get back to sports and exercise soon after. However, extreme sports, like sky diving and bungee jumping are to be avoided." Zoë looked round to Horatio.

"So will she have to take some time off work?" Horatio questioned.

"No not too long anyway, you should be able to go back to work soon after. Although, it is my understanding that you are a detective?" He questioned and Zoë nodded.

"Well, I'd suggest that you resume your usual habits, but you'll have to avoid things like running." He said softly and Zoë swallowed. She looked up at Horatio.

"So, if I have this done, I won't have any more problems?" She asked as she looked up at them.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Martin said softly.

"I've been fainting and feeling faint a lot, would that stop?" Zoë questioned.

"You've been fainting? Why haven't you said anything, Zoë?" Nathan questioned firmly and frantically.

"Because I didn't think it meant anything." She said looking up at him.

"In Zoë's defence, it hasn't been too often, we put it down to exhaustion or stress." Horatio said softly.

"That's not entirely true… I've fainted a lot more than you know, Horatio and feeling faint even more… It's been getting increasingly worse, especially over the past few weeks." She admitted softly and Horatio looked down at her, shocked and slightly annoyed.

"Zoë, you should have told me, this could have all been avoided." Nathan said looking over at her softly.

"I'm sorry, but I really didn't think anything of it." She said softly.

"Neither did I, Nathan. I just thought it was something to do with stress after the toxin… I didn't think it was anything to do with this." Horatio said softly, still trying to defend her as he knew that if Zoë blamed herself she'd have a hard time. Nathan exhaled and nodded.

"Yes, the fainting should stop. I believe that your fainting is linked to this." Martin said crossing his arms.

"Zoë, without this procedure, you're at risk of arresting at anytime, anywhere." Martin exhaled and she looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll have the procedure." Zoë said as she looked round to Horatio who nodded at her, agreeing with her.

"I'll have the procedure scheduled for tomorrow morning, you'll be staying overnight." Martin said softly and Zoë looked up at him.

"Can't I go home for the night?" She questioned.

"I'd feel much happier if you were here, you've arrested 3 times today." Martin kindly said.

"Yeah, I've been told many times." Zoë said with her eyes hardening on him.

"Okay sweet, if you'd feel more comfortable at home then that is fine. But you have to understand the risks." Nathan said when he saw her becoming defensive and stressed. She looked at Nathan and swallowed.

"I understand." Zoë said as she looked at him.

"It's not just you that needs to understand." Nathan said glancing up at Horatio.

"If Zoë wants to go home, then I'm prepared to support her." Horatio said, looking from Nathan to Zoë. Zoë smiled at him.

"Okay, I want to keep you in for observation for a little longer, but you'll be allowed home for tonight." Martin said as he wrote a few things down. She nodded and looked down at the bed.

"You'll be coming up to my ward for a few hours where we can run more tests." Martin said as he put the chart down. Zoë looked over to Nathan and they both heard her heart rate increase on the monitor.

"I'm going home, now." Zoë said as she sat up, holding the blanket over her.

"Zoë, I don't advise that." Martin said as he stepped back. He saw her stress levels escalating and realised what Nathan was saying about her temperament and mood.

"I want to go home." She pleaded.

"How about you come to my ward?" Nathan asked and she looked up at him.

"Would you rather that?" Nathan asked and she swallowed.

"Please sweetheart." Horatio asked her and she looked round to Horatio and up into his blue eyes. She looked back round to Nathan and nodded. Martin saw the trust she had in Nathan and realised why Nathan wanted to be present throughout the consultation.

"Okay sweet, Martin and I are going to have a little talk and we'll be right back, okay?" Nathan asked. She nodded as she pulled the blanket up a little more. Nathan gave her a small smile and then placed his hand on her shoulder. Both doctors then walked out and Zoë looked up at Horatio.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetheart. I'm with you every step of the way and you'll be out of here before you know it." Horatio said softly. She gave him a small smile and nodded as she squeezed his hand softly. Horatio leaned and kissed her forehead lovingly. He gave her a smile and they put their heads together.

"Thank you Horatio." Zoë said softly with her breath brushing against his lips as she exhaled.

"Don't mention it beautiful." Horatio said softly as he delicately pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her chin up gently to place a loving kiss on her lips. Her heart fluttered, feeling the raw emotion he put into the kiss. They pulled back slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

The doctors came back and gave them both a small smile.

"Martin has agreed that it's best if we take you to my ward, you'll have the procedure early tomorrow morning and will be under general anaesthetic." Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on Zoë's shoulder.

"I'll be performing the procedure, it really isn't anything to worry about, I've done this over a thousand times." Martin added softly.

"Where will the device be?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at him.

"If I may?" Martin asked as he gestured to her chest. She swallowed and nodded.

Martin took a step forwards.

"I'm just going to pull the blanket down so I can show you, okay?" Martin asked and she nodded, he then pulled the blanket down and sat on the edge of her bed.

"We'll be making an incision here." He said pointing to the top of her chest. "This is where we'll be implanting the device, and we'll be threading the wires down through one of your blood vessels to reach your heart." Martin added as he sat back to look at her, judging her reaction.

"I'll have it there? Right where everyone can see it?" She questioned looking up at him.

"It's quite discrete." Martin said, reassuring her.

"Can't I have it anywhere else?" She questioned.

"That is the most ideal place we can have it." Martin argued a little.

"But I know other people have had theirs in different places." She argued back.

"We can place it here if you categorically do not want it there." Martin said as he pointed to the side of her ribcage.

"Yes, I'll have that please." She answered immediately as she pulled the blanket back up.

"That can be arranged." Martin said softly as he nodded and wrote a few things down.

Martin looked up at Nathan with a small smile.

"Thank you Nathan, I will be in touch." Martin said as he put his pen back in his pocket.

"Thank you Martin, we appreciate everything." Nathan said as they shook hands.

"Thank you." Both Horatio and Zoë said as they shook his hand. Martin quickly walked away.

"I'll take you upstairs now Zoë." Nathan said softly and she nodded at him, a little short for words.

'_I have to have a pacemaker? Are they being serious? What the hell has my life come to? I swear my body hates me, I swear everything is out to get me at some point. Even my own body wants me dead.'_ She thought to herself. Nathan had her transferred upstairs and went with her. Horatio also went with her, holding her hand as they went.

They got into the room and Nathan hooked Zoë up to the ECG and placed the pulse oximeter on her finger.

"I'll be back a little later, give me a shout if you need anything and should anything become worrying, press that button there." Nathan said as he pointed to a large red button on the wall. Both Horatio and Zoë nodded at him and gave him a small nod before he left. Zoë looked up at Horatio.

"This is why I've been seeing Josh, Horatio." She said looking up at him.

"Sweetheart, you really should have told me that you've been seeing him." Horatio said very softly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know and I'm really sorry, but I didn't think anything of it. I thought I was going crazy and I didn't want you to think that." She said as she looked down and began playing with her fingers.

"You're not crazy sweetheart, it was your body's way of telling you something was wrong. You can't fight things like this sweetheart." He said very softly.

"You're telling me that seeing my dead brother isn't crazy? Thanks Horatio, but I don't think I quite believe you." She said looking up at him, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Horatio looked down a little.

"It's not crazy, Zoë. Those times you saw him, you were probably experiencing some sort of arrhythmia that sorted itself out, you were probably not far from collapsing and arresting sweetheart." Horatio said as he exhaled, realising that she must have come toe-to-toe with death a lot as she had been experiencing the blank-type episodes for some time and increasingly more as time went on. '_I should have made her see Nathan about these blank things she experienced, then perhaps everything would have been okay_!' He thought to himself.

"Do you think this is the right decision, Horatio?" She asked, wanting to know his honest answer.

"Yes sweetheart, I absolutely do. There is nothing to worry about, you're going to get through it and you'll be out of here before you know it and feeling a lot better." He said softly.

"Why didn't I sense something sooner? I've been getting increasingly tired and passing out. I just thought I was passing out because I was exhausted." She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I also should have sensed that something was very wrong. But you should have been honest with me. How many more times had you fainted and felt faint and when? I haven't seen you faint that much." Horatio said softly.

"You did, Horatio. You tried to make me go to the hospital about the passing out, but I wouldn't listen. I should have listened to you Horatio. I know, I know I should have told you. I don't know, I've lost count… I've felt faint right in front of you a few times, I knelt and said I was sorting my shoe out. I've also passed out when getting changed or after showering, you hadn't noticed as I wasn't in the room with you. I've also passed out at work once or twice when you weren't in… I made Ryan promise me not to say anything to you as you would have worried. It's been getting worse though, I passed out this week alone around 5 or 6 times." She said as she exhaled and looked back down at her hands.

"Don't blame yourself sweetheart, the main thing is that we're getting this sorted now." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him and gave him a small nod and smile. Horatio was annoyed that she hadn't told him, but also felt that it was partially his fault and felt bad that she felt like she couldn't talk to him about it. Nathan quickly walked in.

"Sorry sweet, but I have to ask you to wear this, just for now." Nathan said as he placed a gown on her bed. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. '_He's joking, isn't it?'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"I can't give you scrubs, just in case you arrest again, it'll cause us difficulty to resuscitate you if you do arrest and this gown gives us easy access." Nathan said warmly as he swallowed, he was waiting for Zoë to argue with him. She exhaled and looked down at the gown.

"Are you really being serious?" She questioned weakly and looked back up at him.

"I am sweet." Nathan said softly as he looked down at her pale face. She exhaled and nodded, not having the energy to fight with him.

"Thank you, I can help you get it on with Horatio present or I can leave you in the capable hands of Horatio?" Nathan asked softly.

"Horatio, please" she asked, looking from Nathan to Horatio and Horatio gave her a nod and a small smile.

"Certainly, take it easy." Nathan said softly as he backed off. Zoë reached for the ECG leads.

"What are you doing Zoë? You need to keep those attached." Nathan said softly.

"I need the loo, Nathan." She said as she looked up at him.

"I'll have a catheter fitted." Nathan replied back and he saw this displeased expression float across Zoë's face.

"No, I want to use the loo." She argued, weakly.

"You're in no fit state to use the loo Zoë, do you realise just how weak you are?" Nathan questioned and she swallowed. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Weak?" She repeated, questioning him. Horatio eyes widened and he shook his head frantically at Nathan. Nathan ignored his plea and looked back down at Zoë.

"Yes, weak, now please lie back and relax." He asked and then looked at her heart monitor.

"I am not weak." She growled, quickly growing agitated and angry.

"I didn't mean it like that Zoë, I mean that you are physically exhausted; your heart is under a lot of stress at the moment." Nathan said, attempting to dig himself out of the hole and wishing that he had listened to Horatio's silent plea earlier.

"He didn't mean it like that sweetheart." Horatio said, knowing that she was thinking back to her father's words about her.

"I'll show you who's weak." She said as she pulled the leads off along with the pulse oximeter.

"Zoë, stay on the bed, please." Nathan asked.

"Who are you to call me weak?" She questioned as she sat up and bored her eyes into his.

"Zoë, please relax, I need you to relax." Nathan said, taking a step back.

"I should have stood up to you a long time ago, you got away with so much, you ruined everything good that came to your life and those around you." Zoë growled as she dangled her legs off the bed.

"Nathan, back off right now. She's not speaking to you, don't take it personally." Horatio warned.

"Who's she speaking to then?" Nathan asked frantically, he backed right off when he saw the ferocious glare in her eyes.

"You killed him. You killed them. Now I'm going to kill you." She said as she jumped off the bed glared at him. Horatio quickly walked around the bed and stood between them.

"Zoë, I need you to listen to me, it's Horatio. You need to calm down. He's not here, he's dead. He's long gone and he's not going to hurt you anymore sweetheart." Horatio said, firmly yet his voice was saturated in compassion. Zoë looked up at Horatio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"Horatio, I want your gun." She said lowly. "He deserves to die." She mumbled as she looked back to Nathan who was at this point becoming worried and a little bit frightened.

"Zoë, he's dead. He's not here, that is Nathan behind me." Horatio said as she took a step to the side and forwards. Horatio placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm not weak, Horatio." She snapped.

"I know you're not sweetheart, but I need you to think about what you're doing." Horatio said softly, looking into both of her eyes.

"Nathan, back right off now." Nathan did as Horatio asked and backed off more, he knew he'd set off some sort of psychological breakdown. Horatio saw what colour she had in her face drain as she looked around to the other side of the room.

"Who's in the room with us, Zoë?" Horatio questioned. Zoë looked back round to Horatio.

"Horatio, where are you?" She questioned.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Horatio said as he cupped her face, but she couldn't see him.

"I can't see you, Horatio." She said as she remained remarkably calm. Nathan saw her visibly relax and did the same himself.

"Who can you see, Zoë?" Horatio asked softly.

"Josh" she replied as she looked over to the other side of the room.

"Nathan, I think she's on the verge of arresting again." Horatio said very softly as he let go of her chin.

"Don't raise your voice." Horatio said very softly again, addressing Nathan. "You're okay to come closer." Horatio said as he placed two fingers on her neck to get a pulse.

"Mum?" Zoë questioned, looking around. "Mike?" She questioned, looking over at the window. She turned her head again.

"Her pulse is extremely fast, I can't even count it." Horatio said softly, glancing back to Nathan as he slowly approached.

"Marisol?" She questioned and Horatio stood there shocked.

"Zoë, is Marisol here?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes" Zoë replied.

"Aunt Jen? Uncle David?" She questioned, pivoting on her heel as she turned around and Horatio dropped his hand from her neck. They saw her beginning to become breathless.

"Why are you all here?... I can't go with you… I know he does Marisol, that's why I can't leave him… I'm sorry… I love you too, Josh… I'm sorry Mike, but I can't be with you, I'm never leaving Horatio…" Zoë then chuckled a little. "Thank you, Aunt Jen, Uncle David." Both Nathan and Horatio stood there, frozen in shock, horror, confusion and bewilderment. Neither could believe what was happening right in front of them. Horatio had a lump in his throat from two specific sentences in the conversation she seemed to have with herself.

"I can't leave… I have to stay here." She said as Horatio stood behind her and began to reach out for her when one sentence stopped him in his tracks.

"Maya? You're looking after her?" Zoë asked.

"Horatio, what is going on?" Nathan asked, completely confused.

"Before she arrests, she usually see's Josh, her brother. It looks like she's seeing a lot more than Josh." Horatio said softly as he swallowed.

"We need to get her on the bed in that case." Nathan said as he stepped beside Zoë and raised his hand to her neck and placed two fingers against her pulse. She immediately turned and ran, Horatio didn't have time to stop her as she caught them both off guard. They both saw her run straight into the wall and then rebound as she fell to the floor.

"Zoë!" They both yelled. She lay there, not moving.

"Zoë! Can you hear me Zoë?" Nathan called out as he placed his fingers on her neck again and felt for a pulse as he opened one of her eyes with his other hand. Nathan quickly rose to his feet and dove over the bed and hit the large red emergency button. He turned back around and in one quick fluid move he had Zoë in his arms and placed her on the bed as he attached ECG leads and the pulse oximeter.

"Stand back Horatio." Nathan warned as he began chest compressions as 3 nurses ran in with another doctor.

"She's gone into VF." Nathan said as he ferociously performed chest compressions while the doctor and nurses did their job. They had Zoë intubated and the defibrillator pads on her within 30 seconds. They shocked her and Horatio watched her body jolt but then relax after as Nathan looked up at the ECG monitor.

"Again!" Nathan yelled as he warmed up the defibrillator. "You're not getting away from us now, Zoë!" Nathan shouted. "Stand clear!" He shouted and then shocked her again, once her body had relaxed, the nurse began forcing air into her lungs again. Nathan looked up at the ECG monitor.

"Oh thank God, we have a steady heart rate." Nathan exhaled as he placed his fingers on her neck and swept his hair back with his other hand.

"Get Martin on the phone please." Nathan directed one of the nurses. She nodded at him and left with the doctor.

"You can stop Zara, she should be able to breathe on her own now." Nathan said and Zara pulled the ambu bag away from her. Nathan watched her take her own breath and sighed as he dropped his head, feeling his heart pound and heard the blood rush through his ears. Horatio came closer and picked up Zoë's hand. The other two nurses left when Nathan gave them the signal.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said, with his heart in his throat. Nathan swallowed and nodded a little.

They both saw Zoë's muscle's tense as she began to choke.

"It's okay Zoë, relax for me. I'll take the tube out." Nathan said softly as Horatio brushed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. He gently pulled the tube out of her mouth and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"It's okay sweet, just take long deep breaths." Nathan said softly as he took a step back and gave Horatio a small smile. Nathan checked her stats and seemed happy with them.

"I'll be back in a moment, I have to talk to Martin. I won't be far, come and find me if you need anything or press that button if she arrests again." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded at him. Nathan made a quick exit and Horatio stepped up closer to the head of the bed and pulled the blanket up over Zoë. He leant down and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead as he brushed her fringe back from her face.

"You're going to be alright sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he continued to stroke her hair. He sat on the edge of her bed and lifted her hand and clasped it with both of his. Zoë let out a small moan as she tightened her grip on one of Horatio's hands.

"Are you with me sweetheart?" Horatio questioned and she tightened her grip on his hand again as she let out another small, quiet moan.

"You're going to be okay, I'm here with you and Nathan is doing everything he can. We'll be home before you know it beautiful." Horatio said softly as he looked down at her tenderly. She swallowed and began to open her eyes. Horatio could see how drained she was, it looked like even opening her eyes was too much.

"Thank you" she murmured quietly. Horatio gave her a warm smile and leant over her and placed a loving kiss on her forehead again. He sat back up and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Horatio, I don't think I can do this." She mumbled weakly and almost breathlessly.

"You can sweetheart and I'm going to help you through it, I'm with you every single step of the way." Horatio said softly.

"I can't, I don't think I've felt this bad in my entire life. I'd rather let my father have his go at me than this." She mumbled, looking up into his eyes.

"Sweetheart, don't say that. I know it's difficult, but you're going to be okay." Horatio said as he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you so much Horatio, but he's not going to let me go." She mumbled.

"Who's not going to let you go?" Horatio questioned with a lump in his throat.

"Josh, he's here again." Zoë mumbled as she tightened her grip on his hand as much as she could.

"Okay sweetheart, okay. Listen to me, you've got to keep fighting. It's not your time, Zoë. You have so much to live for and I need you. You don't know just how much I need you, beautiful. You can fight this, I know you can." Horatio said softly as he saw her heart rate increasing quickly.

"I'm feeling worse, Horatio." She mumbled as she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open anymore.

"You can't give up Zoë." Horatio pleaded.

"I'm trying not to." She mumbled as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"My chest hurts, Horatio." She mumbled and he looked up at the ECG monitor and saw her heart rate had more than doubled since he last looked up at it.

"I'll be right back, I need to get Nathan." Horatio said softly, she tried to keep him there by tightening her grip but she was too weak to hold onto him. Just as Horatio made his way to the door, it opened and Nathan walked through with Martin. Their eyes widened when they heard and saw the ECG monitor going wild.

"I was coming to get you, she has chest pain, is breathless and says she's extremely fatigued." Horatio said as they made their way to the bed.

"Okay Zoë, you're going to be okay, we've got you." Nathan said softly as he warmed up the defibrillator, ready.

"Try and relax Zoë." Martin said very softly. The fast, regular bleeping of the machine ceased as the line on the screen became jagged and irregular.

"She's in VF." Nathan said as he pulled the blanket down and immediately shocked her after making sure everyone was clear.

"We're going to take her for the procedure now, we can't wait any longer and certainly not until morning." Martin said softly as Nathan pulled the blanket up after having her heart rate return.

"Please, just make sure she's alright, do anything to make sure this problem is fixed." Horatio pleaded.

"We will, my team are a very skilled team and she'll be in very good hands." Martin said as Nathan placed a cannula in the back of her hand.

"I'm putting her to sleep Horatio, so if you want to say something to her while she has some consciousness I suggest you do it now. I'm only doing it now because she'll regain more consciousness once she's down in the theatre and won't allow anyone else to knock her out, the anaesthetists will take over though." Nathan said softly as he held a syringe. Horatio nodded and stepped up.

"I love you so much sweetheart, you're going to get through this and I'll be here waiting for you, there's nothing to worry about." Horatio said softly, close to her face as he brushed her fringe from her forehead to kiss her again. Horatio stepped back and gave Nathan a nod and he introduced the milky-coloured substance into the cannula.

"I'll send a porter." Martin said as he took a step back. Nathan gave him a nod as Horatio looked down at Zoë's limp body. '_Why on Earth is this happening? Why her? Why can't it be me?'_ Horatio thought to himself. Martin left and a porter entered the room about 5 minutes after. For the 5 minutes, Nathan reassured Horatio. '_I swear I'm going to arrest as well.'_ Horatio thought to himself, as his heart thumped in his chest, petrified of the whole situation.

"You're very welcome to walk down with us, Horatio." Nathan said softly and Horatio gave him a nod and then took hold of Zoë's hand as they began to walk. They got downstairs and the porter stopped the bed.

"This is where we leave, Horatio." Nathan said softly.

"I love you beautiful." Horatio said softly as he kissed the top of her head. The surgeons came out and took Zoë and transferred her to another bed while Nathan quickly gave them the information about the drugs he'd already given her. One they wheeled Zoë away, Horatio and Nathan walked away as Nathan showed Horatio the waiting room.

"I need to go and see some of my other patients now, but I'll be down for when she comes out. It should only take between 30 minutes and an hour, so not long and there really is nothing to worry about." Nathan said warmly and Horatio nodded at him.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said softly and they shook hands.

"Not a problem." Nathan replied softly and then exited the room. Horatio sat back and notified the team as to what was going on. He sat back, letting his mind fill with unwanted thoughts, he had no idea just how much time had passed. Not only was he thinking about Zoë, but he was thinking about the suspect, Kevin Storm. He couldn't figure out why or how he'd committed the murders if he'd even committed them. '_He couldn't have committed them, surely? He doesn't have the level of functioning required if he isn't on his medication? Then again, he said he was listening to my father, the voice in his head. It could have directed him to do so. Why? After so many years though? Why now? Why target other men? It's clear that he doesn't want Zoë, or even care about hurting her, he just wants me dead, he has no intention of hurting me or making me suffer. Why would he put that song on repeat?'_ Horatio found himself stewing in his thoughts when the door opened and Horatio looked up, hoping it was Nathan coming in to tell him that everything went fine. Instead, it was Alexx.

"Alexx? What are you doing here?" Horatio questioned, surprised.

"I needed to come honey." Alexx said softly.

"Have you heard anything?" Alexx asked as she perched on the seat beside Horatio.

"No, nothing" Horatio exhaled as he swept a hand across his forehead.

"Don't worry about her, Horatio. She's in good hands. It's a simple procedure with a very low risk factor. She's in the best place, in the best hands." Alexx said softly as she reached over and placed her hand on his upper arm. Horatio looked up at her and nodded. The door opened again and both Alexx and Horatio looked up expectantly, hoping to see Nathan or one of the surgeons walking through the door with a smile on their face. Instead, Ryan walked in along with Eric. Horatio looked down at his watch and realised that shift was over.

"Hey H, Alexx" they both said softly as they walked in.

"Do you know how she's doing?" They asked.

"No, we've not heard anything." Alexx said softly, withdrawing her hand from Horatio's arm.

"I've just been telling Horatio though that there's nothing to worry about, it's a low risk procedure and she's in good hands." Alexx said softly as both Eric and Ryan sat opposite them.

"She's been passing out Alexx, and we didn't bring it up with Nathan. This could have been avoided." Horatio said as he exhaled and leant forwards to lean on his legs.

"Why didn't you tell me honey?" Alexx questioned.

"Because we didn't think there was anything wrong. She always felt fine after, we just assumed it was hormones, stress or something harmless." Horatio said softly.

"Don't blame yourself honey, this is neither of your faults." Alexx said softly.

"You should have seen her, she even admitted to feeling awful. You know she doesn't admit to things like that." Horatio sighed.

"She's going to be okay, H. We all know she'll get through this, this is Zoë we're talking about after all. She's not going to let this stop her." Eric said softly, seeing Horatio's worry. Horatio looked up at Eric and saw the reassurance and confidence in Eric's face. Horatio gave him a small nod and sat back. The door opened again and they all looked round. Martin walked in, wearing his scrubs.

"All is well, she's fine. The device is working well and we're taking her back up to Nathan's ward now. You can come with us, she'll be waking up soon but she'll be a little groggy." Martin said softly.

They all stood and Martin looked around.

"I'm sorry, are you all here for Zoë?" He questioned and they all nodded.

"Unfortunately, I can only let one of you in with her at the moment, and I suggest that Horatio is that one." Martin said softly and they all nodded again in understanding.

"Thank you Martin." Horatio exhaled, relieved as they shook hands.

"Thank you" they all said and shook his hand.

"If you'd like to come with me, Horatio" Martin said as he gestured to the door.

"I'll keep you all updated, thank you for coming." Horatio said softly as he exited with Martin. Martin walked with Horatio, telling him that the procedure was a success and reassuring him as they saw Zoë being wheeled down the corridor. They walked over to the bed and Horatio took a firm hold of her hand as they stopped. He leant over and delicately kissed her forehead.

"I knew you'd do it sweetheart." Horatio said softly and they began to walk again.

Nathan met with them as they got to his ward and directed them into a different room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get down there sooner, I had an emergency brought in." Nathan apologised softly. Horatio gave him a nod and a small smile.

"Are you alright to keep an eye on her?" Martin questioned as he wrote a few things down and Nathan gave him a nod.

"In that case, my work here is done. She'll need a follow up with me in 4 weeks and I'll then have to see her every 3 months from then on." Martin said softly.

"Thank you, we really appreciate all you've done." Horatio said as he firmly shook Martin's hand.

"Not a problem, I'll leave you both in the capable hands of Nathan." He smiled. Nathan gave him a small smile and shook his hand. Nathan picked up her notes and read them. Horatio and Nathan spoke for a little while until Zoë began to come round. Nathan shone a light in her eyes, only to be pushed away by her.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I just need to check you over." Nathan said softly. Zoë swallowed and shifted in the bed, becoming slightly agitated.

"Zoë sweet, it's Nathan, can you open your eyes for me please?" Zoë swallowed again and opened her eyes and looked up at Nathan, looking exhausted. They could see that she was already looking a lot better than she did before the procedure though.

"How are you feeling sweet?" Nathan questioned softly as he placed his hand on her forearm.

"Tired" she croaked quietly.

"Okay sweet, you're going to feel a little tired, but you'll wake up properly within a few minutes." Nathan said softly and she nodded at him. She shifted in the bed again.

"Why am I sore?" She questioned as she looked over at Nathan.

"You've had the procedure, sweet." Nathan said warmly.

"Why? I thought I was having it tomorrow?" She asked.

"You arrested again sweet, we had to get it done as we couldn't risk you arresting another time. Your heart was under a lot of strain, it would have killed you if that had gone on throughout the night." Nathan said softly as he brushed her forearm delicately. She looked round to Horatio and a small smile appeared across her face.

"Horatio" she said quietly as she tried to reach out for him, he stepped closer and quickly bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he gripped her hand.

"Hello beautiful." He said delicately as he cupped her chin with his other hand.

"Hello back at you." She said with a wider smile appearing across her face.

"I'm already feeling better." She mumbled looking back at Nathan, gripping Horatio's hand.

"We can see the difference already sweet. The device is in there and it's working perfectly." Nathan said as he pointed to the side of her chest.

"Is it noticeable?" She questioned.

"I shouldn't think so, I've not had a look myself yet. I'll take a look when I re-dress the wound later." Nathan said softly. Zoë gave him a nod.

"When can I go?" Zoë asked.

"Not just yet, we need to keep an eye on you. You should be allowed home tomorrow afternoon though." Nathan replied. Zoë exhaled and reluctantly nodded.

"Do you want me to get you some clothes from home?" Horatio questioned and she looked round to him.

"Please stay here, Horatio." She pleaded.

"Okay sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." Horatio assured her as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Would you like me to get Alexx to get you something to wear?" Horatio questioned.

"Please, thank you." She said softly. He gave her a smile and then pulled his phone out and began texting.

"Is there anything I can get you or do for you? Are you in pain?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine Nathan, thank you very much though." She said with a small smile.

"Okay sweet, do you have any questions?" He asked her.

"I think you and Martin both answered them." She said softly.

"Okay, I've got to see a few other patients and do some work, but I'll pop back in before my shift is over, okay?" He asked softly and she gave him a nod.

"Thank you Nathan." She said with a tired smile.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said sincerely as he shook Nathan's hand.

"No problem, you both know where I am." He said softly and they gave him a nod. Nathan quickly left and Horatio put his phone away, he sat on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"What's wrong handsome? There's something bothering you." She said softly as he looked down at their hands.

"I thought I'd lost you again sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he continued to look down at their hands.

"But you haven't, whoever's out there to get me needs to do a lot more to get rid of me that easily." She grinned.

"Zoë, I don't know what I'd do without you. You don't understand just how much you mean to me." He said softly looking up at her.

"I do, because you mean everything to me Horatio, everything and more." She said softly and she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Stop worrying about me handsome, I'm good, we're good. I'll be out of here soon and I'll be as right as rain." She smiled warmly, reassuring him. He gave her a smile and a small nod.

Horatio sat down in the chair beside the bed and took a hold of her hand. It gave him a little bit of comfort to hear her being so positive now, but he still couldn't get his mind off the suspect and why he'd returned into his life again.

"Try and get some sleep beautiful." Horatio said warmly and then he picked up her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. She gave him a nod and placed her hand over his hand that clasped her hand. She felt relaxed and very slowly drifted off to sleep as he played with her fingers. Horatio sat there, watching Zoë sleep, watching her breathe and he couldn't help but think and overthink everything that has gone on between them. An hour passed and Nathan walked back in.

"Is everything okay, Horatio?" He questioned as he looked up at her stats.

"Yes, thank you Nathan." Horatio said, breaking from his train of thought. '_No it's not, not really.'_ He thought to himself. Nathan looked round to Horatio, he was not entirely convinced by Horatio's words.

"Are you sure? We can go and talk in my office if you'd like?" Nathan questioned.

"No thank you, Nathan. I'm good." Horatio said softly as he looked back up at Zoë as she continued to sleep. Nathan studied Horatio a little more, but decided not to press the matter any longer.

"Congratulations on the engagement by the way. I see she's wearing a ring." Nathan said softly with a smile.

"Thank you." Horatio gave him a small smile.

"Have you been somewhere hot? She's looking very tanned." Nathan said softly.

"Yes, we took some time off to go away for a week, to get away from everything that has happened. It's really helped us to get through the loss of Maya and she seems to have relaxed more now." Horatio said softly and Nathan smiled.

"I'm really glad to hear that Horatio, I'm glad you've both sorted it out." Nathan said softly.

"Thank you and thank you for helping her to make the decision to talk to me." He said softly as he gripped Zoë's hand a little tighter. Nathan gave him a nod and smile.

"She's doing well, she will probably be allowed home tomorrow morning if she's well throughout the night." Nathan said with a small smile. Horatio nodded and squeezed her hand a little. Alexx walked through the door.

"Hey, just come to drop some things off for Zoë." Alexx said softly as she placed a bag at the end of the bed.

"Thank you, Alexx." Horatio said warmly.

"Not a problem honey." She said with a sweet smile.

"How's she doing?" Alexx questioned, looking up at Nathan.

"She's doing well, the device is in and working well. She seems to have recovered really well too, I was just telling Horatio that she should be allowed home tomorrow morning at this rate." Nathan said with a small, charming smile.

"That's excellent, thank you Nathan." Alexx said with a smile and then looked to Zoë as she turned her head and looked down at her right wrist as Nathan had taken a hold of it to get a pulse.

"Sorry sweet." Nathan said as she looked up at him.

"Mmm" Zoë moaned as she shifted in the bed and sat up.

"Try and stay laying down, Zoe." Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Horatio as he stood. She looked up at him and he saw the distress in her eyes. She wanted a hug and he moved in closer and very delicately wrapped his arms around her. She placed her right around his waist and inhaled his scent. Both Nathan and Alexx saw her visibly relax. She pulled from the hug and gave Horatio a small, sweet smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"It's okay sweetheart." He said as he threaded his hand in her hair. Zoë looked up and saw Alexx standing at the end of the bed.

"Alexx?" She questioned. '_Am I dreaming? What is she doing here?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey baby, just popped over with some clothes for you" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" Zoë replied with a smile when she remembered that Horatio had asked her to bring some of Zoë's clothes.

"Not a problem, you're looking really well." She said softly.

"Thank you Alexx, but I beg to differ." Zoë smiled.

"Honey, believe me, you're looking really well for what you've been through today." Alexx said with a smile and Zoë chuckled a little as she looked down.

"Thank you." Zoë said as she looked back up to Alexx. Alexx looked to Horatio and she could see something bothering him.

"Horatio, if you want to nip home, I've got some time to stay." She said softly, thinking that he needed some space and time to absorb all that has gone on, she was right too.

"Thank you Alexx, but I'd much rather stay here." Horatio said softly as he took hold of Zoë's hand. Alexx gave him a smile and a nod. She knew he needed the space to absorb it all, but also knew that he couldn't possibly pull himself away from Zoë.

"Alright honey, I'll see you both tomorrow at some point then. Hope you feel a lot better soon, Zoë." She said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank you, see you soon." Zoë said with a smile.

"Thank you, Alexx." Horatio said with a small smile. She gave them both a nod.

"See you soon." Nathan said with a smile and Alexx nodded at him and gave him a smile. She promptly left and Nathan wrote a few things down. He put the notes down and looked at her.

"I need to change your bandage, is that okay?" He asked and she nodded at him.

"Okay sweet." He said as he pulled some gloves from the glove box and walked back over to her with some bandages.

"It may sting a little." He said softly and she nodded at him.

"I'm just going to undo your gown and pull it down a little, I'll try to keep you as covered as possible." He said as he placed the new bandages on the bed. He pulled her gown down a little, and only exposed her side. He pulled the old bandage off and inspected the nicely stitched wound.

"You won't have to come back to have these taken out, they'll dissolve on their own accord." Nathan said softly as he began to clean it. Horatio took hold of her hand. Before they knew it, Nathan was done and it was bandaged up again.

"It looks good, it's healing nicely and it's barely noticeable." He said as he snapped his gloves off and threw them away along with the old bandages.

"Right, my shift is over. If you want to change into the clothes Alexx has brought, then I suggest you do it now." Nathan said softly as he looked up from her notes.

"Thank you." Zoë said as she reached forwards down the end of the bed and pulled the bag up towards her.

"Can I change in the bathroom?" Zoë questioned and Nathan paused for a moment and thought about it.

"Yes, but don't lock the door." He said as he went back to writing a few things down.

"Okay, thank you." She said with a smile as she pivoted on the spot and dangled her legs over the edge. She reached out for Horatio and he took her arm and helped her off the bed on to her feet.

"You might need a hand Zoë, in which case, I'm happy to help or I'm sure Horatio won't mind. It'll be a good idea if you try not to lift things with your left arm or lift your left arm high." Nathan said as he put the notes on her bed and looked up at her as she turned around. She gave him a nod.

"I'll give it a go on my own first." She said softly as she looked back to Horatio and he gave her a nod. She picked up the bag and walked into the bathroom as Horatio walked over to the window and glanced out, again, losing himself in his thoughts. A few more minutes passed.

"Horatio? Could you please come in?" They both heard Zoë call and Horatio headed for the door.

"I'm coming in sweetheart." Horatio warned before he opened the door. He quickly entered and closed it after him. He turned around and saw her with her joggers on but nothing on top.

"I can't get the bra on, it hurts too much to move my left arm." She said as she looked up at him.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly and walked over to her. She put her right hand through the strap and Horatio delicately lifted her left arm but stopped when she hissed with pain.

"Why don't you have some painkillers sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he gently pulled the bra strap up and then up onto her shoulders.

"Because I don't need them, I can deal with this pain." She said softly as he turned her around by placing his hand on her waist and turning her. He pulled the bra clasps together and hooked them. She hissed in pain again and brought her right hand round and adjusted the side of the bra so it didn't sit on the bandage.

"Thank you Horatio." She said as she turned around and picked up her top.

"Could you give me a hand with this as well, please?" She asked softly.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio said softly as he took the top from her hands. He helped her with it and pulled it down. He dropped his hands to the draw strings on her joggers and tied them.

"Thank you handsome." She said softly. He gave her a smile and then walked out with her.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked as he placed her notes back down on her bed.

"Yes." She said with a small smile and Horatio nodded.

"Okay, if you pop back on the bed, I'll give you a quick check over and then I'll be out of your hair." Nathan said softly and she nodded at him and got back onto the bed. He checked her over and reattached the ECG leads.

"That's me done, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Zak is on duty tonight and won't be sending any nurses in. If there's any problems, I will be straight in, but I shouldn't think that there will be. Try and get as much sleep as you can." Nathan said softly.

"Thank you Nathan, you really are an angel." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him. He smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"Thank you for everything, Nathan." Horatio said softly and reached over to shake his hand.

"Not a problem." He replied as he shook Horatio's hand.

"I'll see you both tomorrow." Nathan said softly as he picked up Zoë's notes and left. They gave him a smile.

"What a day." Zoë sighed as she dropped her head back to the pillow.

"Tell me about it." Horatio said as he sat on the chair and rubbed his face with his right hand.

"Whatever is eating at you handsome, you can talk to me about it." She said softly as she looked down at him.

"I'm good beautiful, it's just been a stressful day, that's all." Horatio said softly as he looked down at the blanket covering her.

"Horatio, who is that Kevin guy? How do you know him?" She asked as she looked up at him. Horatio looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"He was an old friend of my fathers, they'd known each other since their childhood. Kevin was brought up in a tough environment, his parents were in trouble with drugs a lot and he was diagnosed with Schizophrenia at the age of 17. It was controlled with medication, but he still had his moments. He was very close with my father and looked up to him. He'd go out and drink with him too even though he shouldn't have been drinking whilst on his medication. Anyway, when my father was killed, Kevin had a breakdown and was taken to a mental institute, the person that had been there for his entire life was no longer there for him anymore, even though my father wasn't a good influence over him. I'd not heard anything about him since he was taken, not until now." Horatio sighed as he looked up at Zoë.

"But, why is he coming after you? Why now?" Zoë asked.

"I don't know Zoë, that's what I'm trying to work out. I don't know if he's escaped from the mental institute or if he was discharged, he's obviously not taking his medication though." Horatio sighed again.

"But… why would he be killing people?" Zoë asked as she couldn't get her head around it.

"I don't know Zoë, I'm going to have to talk to him though." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"I'll find out more, but we're safe now." Horatio said as he stroked her knuckled with the pad of his thumb again. She nodded at him and noticed the fatigue and stress across his face.

"I think you need a good rest." Zoë said softly.

"I think you do too, sweetheart." Horatio said softly, looking back up at her. She gave him a small, shy smile and then exhaled.

"Could you do me a favour, please?" She asked.

"Anything" Horatio said softly as he began to play with her fingers.

"Get into bed with me?" She asked warmly as she shuffled over.

"Gladly" Horatio said softly as a smile appeared across his lips as he took his jacket off.

"Thank you" she said as he sat on the side of the bed and laid down, turning to her as she threw the blanket over him too. She snuggled up close to him as he placed his arm over her stomach under the blanket and pulled her top up slightly at her hip and began to caress her soft skin slowly. She felt him relax as she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed him slowly.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She mumbled as she relaxed back in the bed.

"No, I'm lucky to have you." Horatio said softly as he leaned over and kissed her softly, throwing his heart into the kiss and she felt it. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, suddenly they felt at peace together, like nothing bad had happened. They relaxed down and Zoë placed a hand over his arm that lay across her stomach. Horatio watched her fall asleep and felt her body move very slowly with each breath she took. He slowly fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

They were woken the next morning by Nathan walking in. He stopped and smiled when he saw them waking up in each other's arms.

"Sorry for waking you both." He said as he walked over and looked up at her stats.

"Not to worry." Both of them said together. Horatio sat up and got off the bed as Zoë shifted back into the middle. He slipped his jacket back on and Nathan began to look over Zoe, checking her over.

"I believe that you're free to go in that case." Nathan said with a smile as Zoë sat up with a smile of her own.

"Just keep the wound clean and the stitches will come out themselves. You have an appointment in 4 weeks times with Martin, he will send you out a letter confirming the date and time. From then on he'll see you every 3 months for the beginning. You're going to feel a little tired, but you'll soon be back to your active self, just be careful on the job and nothing strenuous, okay? I'm afraid that you cannot participate in anything like sky-diving or something extreme like that for the rest of your life. Try and avoid rugby and tough contact sports as you may damage or knock the pacemaker, if you absolutely must then wear lots of protective padding." Nathan said with a small smile.

"Thank you for everything, Nathan, and yes, I'll be careful." She said with a smile.

"Not a problem sweet, if you have any worries, questions or you don't feel well, come and see me or ring me. Keep an eye on the wound." He said softly.

"Yes, thank you Nathan, will do." She said with a small smile. He gave them a smile and then quickly exited only to enter with a wheelchair. Zoë didn't complain, in fact she was happy that she didn't have to walk out. They got outside and Nathan said bye again and left them.

"Taxi, or Wolfe?" Horatio questioned with his arm around her.

"Taxi, I'll give Ryan a call later." She said softly as they walked over to the taxi rank. They climbed into a taxi and quietly had a discussion in the back. They arrived outside Zoë's and Horatio paid for the taxi before he helped Zoë out. They linked arms and walked up the path to the door where Horatio let them in.

"I'm so sorry Horatio." She said as they walked in.

"Sorry for what beautiful? You have nothing to be sorry about." He replied as he placed his hand on her back and they stopped in the hall.

"For causing all of this, I mean, if I had have listened to you sooner, this could have all been avoided." She said as she looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

"This was going to happen whether you listened to me or not, don't worry about it sweetheart. The main thing is that you're well and home now." Horatio said as he cupped her chin and lifted her head up to look into her eyes. She exhaled.

"Are you heading off to work today?" Zoë asked softly, changing the subject.

"No sweetheart, I'm taking the day off." Horatio said softly as he let go of her chin.

"You don't have to take it off because of me." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"I want to sweetheart." He said softly as he took hold of one of her hands. She nodded a little and then gave him a small shy smile.

"Let's get you in the living room and something to eat." He said softly as he turned her and walked with her through to the living room.

"What would you like to eat?" Horatio questioned as he sat her down.

"I'm not too hungry at the moment, thank you though." Zoë said as she looked up at him as she pulled her legs up beneath and crossed them.

"You're eating something, Zoë." Horatio said a little more firmly.

"Whatever you're eating then" she said looking up at him.

"Okay sweetheart, what do you want to drink?" Horatio questioned.

"You don't have to wait on me hand and foot, I can get a drink." She said softly as she went to stand up but Horatio placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get you a drink, you relax." Horatio said softly, yet firmly.

"Horatio…" She said, looking up at him.

"Zoë, you're going to relax." He said a little more firmly.

"Fine, I'll have some orange juice, please." She said looking up at him. Horatio nodded and then exited and came back with two glasses of orange juice then disappeared again. He came back in 7 minutes later with two plates.

"What have we got then?" Zoë questioned as she sat back as Horatio placed the plate on her lap.

"Chicken wraps with salad" Horatio said softly as he sat down next to her.

"We're so classy you know, with how we sit on the sofa eating. If I was ever caught sitting on the sofa eating at my aunts I'd be in for it. I think that's why I sit on the sofa eating all the time now." She chuckled.

"Ever the defiant one, Zoë" Horatio chuckled.

"You've got that right." She grinned as she reached over for a sip of orange juice.

"Thank you Horatio." She said with a wide grin.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Horatio said, admiring her smile. She flicked the TV on and they ate as they discussed a few things. They both finished.

"Gosh, that was lovely. Thank you again, Horatio." She grinned as she sat back.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Horatio said as he got up and reached for her plate.

"I don't think so, I'll do my plate. You prepared the food." She said with a grin as she stood up and walked out.

"What was I saying about you being defiant?" He questioned as he walked out behind her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zoë grinned as she glanced back. She opened the dishwasher and put her plate in, then took Horatio's from him.

"I'm only putting it in the dishwasher, Horatio. It's not like I'm going to run a marathon." She grinned as she closed the dishwasher.

"I wouldn't put that past you." Horatio grinned and she smiled back at him.

"Stop worrying about me, please. You even have me on edge." She said softly as she brushed his arm with her right hand.

"Zoë, it's impossible not to worry about you, you know that." Horatio said as he exhaled. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing is impossible... well a few things are, but that's not impossible." She said as she walked around him and back into the living room, Horatio turned around and exhaled a small chuckle as she walked back through to the living room. He followed her through and sat next to her.

"Just rest as much as you can for me, please?" Horatio asked softly.

"I am resting, putting something in the dishwasher isn't going to kill me, Horatio." She said looking round to him. Horatio remained silent.

"I'm okay handsome, I'm only a little tired, that's all, I feel good. I feel the best I've felt in a long time actually." She said looking at him as he placed her hand on his cheek. Horatio gave her a small smile. She gave him a loving kiss and then backed off and looked over to the TV. Horatio placed an arm around her shoulders as he moved in closer to her. He felt her relax as he began to play with her fingers. She drifted off to sleep in Horatio's arms and he couldn't help but smile, happy to feel her really relaxing in his arms. He found himself relaxing and almost falling asleep, but his phone vibrating in his pocket woke him. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket, hoping that he didn't wake Zoë.

"Horatio Caine" Horatio said quietly as he answered the phone as he began to lightly play with Zoë's hair.

"Hi H, it's Ryan I was just wondering if it's a good time to drop off Zoë's handbag? It was in the hummer." Ryan said softly.

"Yeah sure, she's sleeping at the moment, but you can drop it off. Thank you Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as he shifted in his seat to get a little more comfy, but he accidently woke Zoë.

"Mmm" she groaned as she lifted her head.

"Hey, Mr Wolfe is on his way over with your handbag, is that okay?" Horatio questioned and she nodded as she put her head back on his shoulder.

"She says that's fine Mr Wolfe. We'll see you soon."

"Okay H, thanks." Ryan said as they hung up.

"Sorry… How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned softly as she placed her hand on his leg.

"A little tired, but good." She said with a tired half smile and he nodded at her.

"I'm going to get changed if Ryan's coming round." Zoë said softly.

"Yes, me too." Horatio said softly as they both rose to their feet. Horatio followed Zoë up and they both changed. Horatio into another shirt and different trousers as Zoë put on a pair of skinny jeans.

"Horatio, could you help me with this please?" She asked as she held up a polo shirt.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio said as he took it from her hands and placed it on the bed. He then took off her top that she was already wearing, he made sure he was careful of her wound and then helped get the polo on.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled the shirt down. She tried to raise her left arm to tie her hair back but recoiled and hissed in pain.

"Would you like me to tie your hair?" Horatio asked softly and she shyly nodded.

"Thank you Horatio, just a messy bun will do." She said as he pulled her hair back and tied it as she requested it.

"Is that all?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yes, thank you handsome." She said as she turned around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Horatio went downstairs as Zoë washed her face and re-applied some make-up.

She walked down the stairs and as she got to the bottom she heard a knock at the door. She got to the door before Horatio and answered after checking who it was.

"Hey sweetie" she greeted with a tired smile.

"Hey Zoë, how are you feeling?" Ryan questioned as she gestured for him to come in.

"I'm good thank you" she said with a smile as she closed the door after him.

"I have your handbag; it was left in the hummer after you were taken to the hospital." Ryan said softly as he handed it to her.

"Thank you pretty boy" she said with a smile as she took the bag and placed it on the front table as they walked through to the kitchen.

"Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as he gave Ryan a nod.

"H" Ryan greeted back with the same nod back at him.

"Would you like a drink?" Zoë questioned and Ryan respectfully declined.

"So when are you back to work?" Ryan questioned softly as he leant back against a counter.

"Not for a couple of days." Zoë said softly as she also leant against the counter, not for comfort but for support as she felt herself getting increasingly tired.

"Ah, well I hope you recover soon so we can have you back." Ryan smiled.

"How about you H?" Ryan questioned softly.

"I'll probably be off until Zoë returns." Horatio said softly as he moved closer to her, he could see her grow weaker.

"Horatio, you can go back to work before that." She said with a small smile as she looked up. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Anyway, you're looking very smart, have you got a date or something?" Zoë questioned, looking at Ryan. He blushed a light shade of pink.

"You have?" Zoë asked excitedly as she pushed away from the counter, feeling a burst of energy from within.

"Yes, we met the other day." Ryan blushed a darker shade of red. Horatio saw her old bounce strike back and he smiled a little.

"Aww my pretty boy has a date!" She said with a wide smile.

"Congratulations!" She said as she walked over to him. She placed her right arm around him as he loosely placed his around her.

"It's only a date, Zoë." Ryan chuckled. They broke from the hug and Zoë stepped back.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Zoë questioned.

"You won't know her, I met her while out with Delko for a beer. She's my age and is a journalist." Ryan said a little shyly.

"Ah fantastic! I'm so happy for you Ryan! I hope it goes really well!" Zoë grinned.

"I do too." Ryan said as he flushed again.

"You'll be fine! What's her name?" Zoë questioned.

"Katie." Ryan said as he glanced down at the floor then back up at Zoë's massive grin.

"Seriously, calm down, it's only a date." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"No it's not… _you've_ got a date Ryan! The first one I know of since I've met you! You should be a little more enthusiastic!" She grinned.

"If I was as enthusiastic as you are, I think I'd scare her off." Ryan chuckled.

"That's probably true." Zoë chuckled.

"I hope it goes so well, is she nice?" Zoë asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be taking her out if she was horrible, would I?" Ryan grinned.

"I suppose not. Is she hot?" Zoë questioned.

"She is good looking." Ryan flushed again. Zoë let out a small squeal.

"Zoë, calm down." Ryan chuckled.

"You have to tell me how it goes." She said looking absolutely ecstatic.

"I will, speaking of which, I should probably get going." Ryan said as he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

"Of course, have a wonderful time, safe drive." Zoë grinned as they walked out into the hall.

"I will Zoë, thank you. I'm glad to see you're feeling better too." Ryan smiled.

"Thank you." She grinned and loosely hugged him again with her right arm.

"See you soon, H." Ryan said as he gave Horatio a nod. Horatio gave him a nod back as Zoë opened the door for him.

"Bye" she squealed as he left.

"Bye Zo" he chuckled as he walked down the path to his car. Zoë closed the door and turned around to look at Horatio.

"He's finally got a date." She said with a smile.

"You know he has had a girlfriend before, don't you?" Horatio chuckled a little.

"Yes, of course, but he's not seen anyone since I've been here. It's great to see him finally do something about it." She grinned as they walked through to the living room.

"You know why he hasn't had a date though, don't you?" Horatio said softly.

"Horatio, leave him alone. I'm yours and it was always going to be that way since I started." She grinned.

"Oh really? Since you started?" Horatio grinned as he sat next to her.

"Yes." She simply said as she crossed her legs and sat back. Horatio boyishly grinned at her.

"You knew it too." She scoffed.

"I didn't know it, I wanted it though." Horatio said with a smile.

"Well, I knew it then, why do you think I let you get so close so quickly? You must've seen that I was a lot more comfortable with you than anyone else at the start. You were able to touch my back without me freaking out before anyone else there, including Ryan." She said with a shy smile. Horatio smiled and then kissed her delicately. She smiled back at him.

"Can we go for a walk, please?" She asked softly as she felt a load of unspent energy since Ryan had visited.

"Do you feel up to it?" Horatio questioned, trying to judge how tired she really was.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't suggest it." She grinned at him. Horatio smiled at her.

"If you really want, but we're not going to be out for long." Horatio said softly and she nodded with a smile. They got up and Zoë put her shoes on as Horatio went to collect his jacket and then came back down to put his shoes on.

"Ready?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"You're forgetting something, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he looked from her to her handbag.

"I've got my phone." She said a little confused.

"No, this" Horatio said as he reached in and pulled out her inhaler.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She said as she walked back over to him.

"I don't have any pockets, could you keep it, please?" She grinned cheekily with raised eyebrows.

"Okay." Horatio said as he put it in an inside pocket.

They walked out and got onto the beach and linked arms. They walked for 10 minutes before they turned back around again when Zoë began to get tired again. They were back home 20 minutes later.

"Feel a lot more refreshed now." Zoë said as they walked through the kitchen.

"As do I" Horatio said softly as he pulled his jacket off and hung it up.

"What do you want for dinner?" Horatio questioned.

"Whatever you want." She replied with a smile.

"A surprise it is then, go and relax I'll have dinner served in 30 minutes." Horatio smiled.

"Can I help with anything?" She questioned as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No thank you beautiful. I'd much rather you relax." Horatio said softly as he walked over to her. She looked up at him with a smile as he placed his hand on the side of her face. She smiled at him, looking into his bright blue eyes. He gave her a slow kiss and then pulled back.

"Go and relax." Horatio said with a smile as she nodded at him.

"I'm curious now." She said as she pouted at him, wanting to know what he had in mind.

"That's the way I like it." Horatio grinned and then gently turned her and nudged her out of the kitchen.

"Hmmm… if you're going to keep it a surprise, then I'm not going to tell you what I had in mind for dessert." She grinned. '_That always worked with Mike, I wonder if it will work with Horatio…'_ She grinned to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: disturbing/upsetting/extreme scenes in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"I know what you're doing Zoë, it's not going to work on me." Horatio grinned.

"Why? Aren't you curious at all?" She questioned with a cheeky grin.

"Nope" Horatio said quickly with a boyish grin himself.

"Yes you are, I can see it in your eyes." She grinned.

"I may be curious, but I do not need to know what you have in mind." He said with a smile as he leant on the counter.

"Do you know what you remind me of?" Horatio asked softly with a boyish grin.

"Don't tell me, I remind you of a dog?" She asked and Horatio lowered his eyebrows at her, a little confused.

"You know, say for example there's both of us and between us there's a ball… I'm not interested in the ball until you have it, then I want the ball just because you have it?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I wasn't thinking of a dog, but the principle is the same." Horatio smiled at her.

"What were you thinking of then?" She asked.

"I was more thinking of a young child and a toy." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Well, at least you weren't thinking of a dog… that could have been a disaster for you with respect to later…" She grinned.

"You'll have to try a little harder." Horatio grinned at her.

"I'm saving my manipulation skills for another time." She grinned as she turned around, he watched her walk out as his eyes dropped to her ass in her tight skinny jeans. '_I'll have to try harder next time… he's not quite as susceptible to suggestion.'_ She thought as she slumped on the sofa. Horatio walked in to ask if she wanted a drink but found her asleep and decided to leave her. He walked back out and carried on with dinner. Once dinner was done he dished up and left he bowls out in the kitchen as he walked through to the living room.

"Zoë sweetheart, dinner is done." Horatio called loudly and she woke and looked around to him.

"Oh, sorry Horatio" she said as she sat up.

"Where do you want to eat? Here or the kitchen?" Horatio asked softly.

"The kitchen, I think I'll fall asleep otherwise." She said with a smile as she got up and they walked through to the kitchen.

"We have beef and rainbow vegetable stir fry." Horatio said as he poured two glasses of water.

"Thank you Horatio, it looks beautiful." Zoë said as she looked down at the bowl full of colour. He placed two glasses of water by the plates and pulled the stool out for her.

"Thank you handsome." She said as she gave him a quick kiss and then sat on the stool. Horatio sat on his stool and they both had a conversation as they ate.

"So, what were your ideas for dessert?" Horatio questioned.

"Er… truthfully, I hadn't actually thought of anything as I only wanted to know what we were having… but I can think of something now." She said with a grin. Horatio chuckled a little.

"Hmm, that did cross my mind… what are you thinking of now then?" He asked as he took a sip of water.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She grinned. They continued to talk until they finished.

"Thank you so much, that was delicious." She grinned as she got up and put her bowl and glass in the dishwasher. She turned around and took Horatio's too. She walked over to Horatio and stood behind him as he was still sat on the stool and put her arms around him, under his arms and nuzzled at his neck.

"I think we'll leave dessert for a little later." She said against his neck.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned and then inhaled deeply to take in her scent.

"Where are we having desert?" Horatio questioned.

"I was thinking of the bath?" She grinned against his neck as she continued to kiss and nuzzle.

"I thought it hurt in water?" Horatio questioned, lost under her lips.

"I think we're thinking of two different things." She said softly as she stopped kissing and but continued to hug him.

"What did you have in mind then?" Horatio asked curiously. Zoë exhaled.

"Not what you're thinking. I'm sorry handsome, I don't think I can do that just yet." She sighed as she let go of him. He spun around on the chair and pulled her in close between his legs as he put his hands on either side of her waist.

"That's fine sweetheart, I'm not going to push you to do anything, you only do what you're comfortable with." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but I feel like I'm not giving you what I should be." She exhaled as he placed his hands on her hips. He could see her emotions surfacing again and he knew their conversation wasn't going to be as delightful as he had hoped.

"Sweetheart, I've got you. That's all that matters." Horatio said with a small, reassuring smile. A small smile appeared on Zoë's lips as she looked up at him.

"Yes, but we're hardly a normal couple if the only thing I can do is give you something, as much as I like to give you pleasure, I want us to go back to what we were able to do. I can't even give you a proper blow job or hand job because I'm fucked up." She exhaled as she looked down.

"Zoë! Don't say that. I don't mind if we just lay together in bed, because that really is enough for me sweetheart. You still don't understand what it means to me just to have you." Horatio sighed himself.

"It's true Horatio. I know, I love that too, but it just feels like I need to give you more, because I want to." She said as she glanced up.

"Zoë, it's not true. I don't need more. If it will make you feel better we could try and build up to sex in small stages over time, we don't have to go straight into it." He said softly.

"You wouldn't mind that?" Zoë questioned as her eyes lit up a little.

"No sweetheart." Horatio assured her. A small smile appeared across her face.

"I shouldn't be feeling like this, I should be able to have sex." She exhaled as she looked down.

"You've been through a lot Zoë, some women who experience what you have don't want to have sex for some time or can't for some psychological reason." Horatio said, understandingly. A tear fell from her left eye.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about or to get upset about sweetheart, I understand. You'll know when the time is right and when you're ready for it again. I'm here every step of the way and I'm happy as long as you're happy. I don't want you to do anything that you're not completely comfortable with." He said as he took a loose hold of her chin and pulled her head up to look at him as he wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I just wish I was normal." She exhaled as she took hold of his hand and brought it away from her chin.

"You are normal sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"What's normal about having to get you to tell me when you're going to… because I can't have you go off in mouth or in front of me? If I could do that, perhaps the situation with not being able to have sex would be different." She tried to pull away from Horatio but he held her where she was.

"Zoë, listen to me. That doesn't matter. None of that matters–"

"I know it doesn't matter, but it makes me feel inadequate, like you deserve better. I bet you've never had a girlfriend or fiancé who's been as fucked up as I am, have you?" She questioned.

"Zoë! You're not, you have some difficulties, yes. But everyone has their difficulties–"

"Difficulties? No Horatio, I'm messed up and I'm likely to never change. I've never been able to say the word let alone see it happen in front of me, I've never been able to do it properly for anyone, and I want to give you more Horatio." She said as another tear fell from her eye.

"Talk to me then, why can't you do it? Perhaps if you talk to me about it, we can do something about it. Perhaps I can make you feel better?" Horatio said softly as he wiped the tear from her eye.

"You don't even want to know, Horatio. You'll walk away if you knew." She said as she tried to pull away again.

"I'd never walk away sweetheart. You can talk to me about anything." Horatio said softly.

"I don't want you to think… to think less of me though." She said as she looked down again.

"Sweetheart, I'd never think less of you." Horatio argued.

"Psychologists have had their go at me, what makes you think you can do anything different?" She questioned.

"Because I'm going to be your husband" Horatio said very softly and she looked up at him.

"Just talk to me, I promise you that I will never leave you. I put that ring on your finger and that's where it's going to stay for the rest of our lives." Horatio said softly as he took her hand in his.

"You'll never want to touch me again." She whispered as she looked down at their hands.

"Talk to me sweetheart, that's not true. I love you Zoë, nothing you say will change that." Horatio assured her. She exhaled and looked at him, she then swallowed as he saw her eyes beginning to fill with more tears.

"Horatio… I… I wasn't just physically and mentally abused as a child, I was also sexually abused." She said as she tried to step away. "He'd knock my brother out or lock him in a cupboard while he had my mother tied to the bed and quite often unconscious herself. He even fractured by brothers skull once." She swallowed. She pulled her hand out of his grip and fiddled with her fingers.

"He'd… all over me." She said as she pulled out of his grip and turned around. Horatio sat there, with his mouth open. '_I knew she had an awful upbringing, but that… that's gut-wrenchingly awful.' _He thought to himself.

"That's why I can't look at it. He wanted to scar me for life and he's done just that. It was like I was one of his experiments. I've only ever had two people, including you inside without a condom. Joe, my ex was my first long-term, serious relationship and he managed to get me out of my frigid rut. But I still couldn't have sex with him unless he wore a condom and disposed of it without me seeing it." She said with her back to him, unable to face him. "He was a sick bastard, Horatio and I haven't been able to have sex with anyone else, I've never been able to give a proper blow job or hand job." She said as she turned around with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I told you I am fucked up Horatio, now do you believe me? I told you that you wouldn't want to touch me ever again! That isn't even the half of it." She swallowed.

"Oh Zoë, Zoë sweetheart, you're not messed up." Horatio said as he stood and slowly pulled her in to hug her. He found his hand in her hair as he placed her right arm around him.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, I had no idea it was that bad." Horatio whispered quietly, trying to hold himself together.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, I don't want sympathy." She mumbled into his collar.

"How do we get round something like that? How are you not out of the door yet?" She questioned as she pulled back and pushed him away.

"Why do you think I'd be out of the door?" Horatio questioned as she looked down at the engagement ring on her left hand and began playing with it.

"Because I'm not who you thought I am? Because I can't give you what you want? Because I'm damaged goods? Because you're worth someone so much more than I am? Because I'm messed up beyond repair? Because I'm mentally unstable? Because I'm not who I want to be. The list is endless, Horatio." She swallowed. Horatio sighed and shook his head.

"I really want you to listen, beautiful. You are who I know you are and you are most certainly everything that I want. You're not damaged goods Zoë, you're perfect, your past is your past. I think you've got the next comment the wrong way around, you're worth someone better than I am. You're not messed up beyond repair, you've been dealt a bad hand but we can get through it. You're most certainly not mentally unstable, you're a human being and you have to express emotions. You should love yourself, Zoë. You're perfect in every single way and I love you for who you are. We can get through this sweetheart, we can try and overcome this fear you have, or we can leave it alone. I don't mind, I want to do what you want to do, I'm happy if you're happy. You have such a bad image of yourself, Zoë. There's really no need for it, you are **_perfect_**. I wouldn't change you for the world." Horatio said as he took her hands in his. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

"Thank you" she whispered as she looked down again.

"Ever since it all happened with Maya, I see him so much. Blaming me, telling me that I'm worthless, threatening to… Horatio, I'm scared of it again. I think that's why I can't have sex." She admitted as she continued to look down.

"Sweetheart, you need to let go of him, he's not here, he's not going to hurt you anymore. You're not worthless at all, don't listen to him. You've just jumped over the first hurdle, Zoë. Now I know what the problem is, perhaps we can work together to help you?" He asked.

"Horatio, have I ever told you just how much of an amazing man you are?" She asked, sincerely, looking up at him.

"I think you've mentioned it a few times." Horatio said as a smile appeared across his lips. She looked down and chuckled a little.

"You really do mean it when you say you're with me every step of the way, don't you?" She asked as she looked back up at him.

"I do sweetheart." Horatio said as he placed his hands on her hips. She looked him in the eyes and gave him a small, natural smile.

"That's the smile I love." Horatio said softly as he pulled her in closer.

"Why didn't we have this conversation a long time ago? I feel so much better." She said as she looked down to his chest.

"I don't know sweetheart, but you've got to learn to talk to me when something is bothering you. We can sort things like this out quickly then and you won't have to deal with it all on your own. I will be there for you for the rest of my life, you can talk to me about anything, Zoë. Absolutely anything." Horatio said sincerely, full of compassion. She looked up at him, and she believed him.

"And the same to you, handsome. Thank you." She said with a small smile as she placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, he felt her relief, her passion, her love and her need. She broke from the kiss that left them both almost breathless and she looked into his eyes.

"I think I can do this now, Horatio. I don't know what it is about you but you seem to make me forget every worry in my life, you seem to make it all so easy." She said softly. Horatio smiled at her sweetly.

"You don't have to do anything, sweetheart. I want you to be completely comfortable." Horatio said softly as he pulled her top up, just to run his fingers over her skin on her lower back.

"I want to, Horatio. If it were anyone else, I don't think I could. But you, you just make me feel whole, _you_ make me feel comfortable. Can we go to bed now? I need to do this." She asked sweetly.

"As long as you're sure? If you're not 100% then I don't want to do anything, beautiful." He asked softly, looking down at her.

"Absolutely, I'm 100% sure." She said with her smile widening.

"If you would feel more comfortable, I can use a condom?" Horatio questioned.

"No, that won't be necessary." She said as she pulled back and took him by the hand.

Zoë's body collapsed on to Horatio's and they lay there in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned as his fingers coasted up and down her spine.

"So much better. Thank you Horatio, I couldn't have done it without you." She grinned.

"I'd imagine that could be quite difficult if you didn't have someone to do it with." Horatio grinned at her.

"Horatio!" She swatted his chest playfully.

"I mean, without _you_, without you, I'd be stuck in my rut still. No-one else could have pulled me out as well as you did." She said as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"I'm glad you feel that way sweetheart. Just remember to never hold anything back." Horatio said softly.

"I still can't believe that you've only been intimate with 3 people, including me." Horatio said.

"Why's that?" She questioned, lifting her head.

"Because you're beautiful, your smart, you have a fantastic sense of humour, the list is endless, Zo. I don't understand why you weren't snatched up long before me." He said as he looked her in the eye.

"I've had more than 3 relationships, Horatio. I just wasn't intimate with them." She said with a smile and small chuckle.

"Ah, I see" Horatio nodded at her. "And Joe was your first intimate relationship?" Horatio clarified.

"Yes, we started the relationship while we were half way though first year at University. You wouldn't believe how frigid I was, I couldn't even kiss before him. One good thing about that though was that my uncle didn't mind it, he quite liked that I was frigid, he didn't want me to get hurt at all." She chuckled a little. "To him, I was his little girl and he only wanted the best for me. At first he was a little weary of Joe, but he then realised that Joe was bringing good to my life and treating me how my uncle wanted me to be treated." Zoë said softly.

"David was the only man I was close with and trusted when I was younger, until I met Joe, that is. Joe was the only boy in the school that I could relax around, he was so delicate towards me even as a teenage boy. He was probably the only boy that didn't want to try and get in my pants and those that tried got a warning off from Joe, and quite often from me when they over stepped the line. They were the only men who could touch my back, anyone else touched it and I'd freak. I'm a little better now, but I still freak on the inside when someone I don't know particularly well touches my back." Zoë said as she smiled a little, resting her head back on his chest.

"Then why did it end with him?" Horatio questioned. '_He sounds perfect for her.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Because the relationship failed, not in the sense that we didn't like each other anymore or that we fell out, but we ended it because we found our relationship turning more and more into what you'd see between a brother and sister. We broke off the relationship on good terms and carried on being close friends. We loved each other like siblings, not lovers in the end and neither of us could be intimate with the other once those feelings over took. Without Joe, I sincerely doubt there'd be us and for that reason, I don't regret anything I ever did with him. He's brought so much good into my life." Zoë said softly, gently playing with his chest hair.

"Are you still in contact with him?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, but we're strictly friends." She said lifting her head.

"That's alright sweetheart, I trust you. I'm not going to stop you from having contact with him." Horatio said warmly when he noticed the defensiveness in her voice.

"Sorry Horatio, it's just, Mike could get a little jealous of Joe." She said as she put her head back on his chest.

"I understand sweetheart. How long after Joe did you meet Mike?" Horatio asked softly, playing with her hair.

"About 2 years after, I was studying for my Masters at the time. I had a few small relationships in between them, but it didn't get past a peck on the lips as I didn't feel comfortable and one of them only wanted to get into my pants and that wasn't going to happen." She said with a small smile and she then kissed his chest delicately.

"Mike helped you with your issue with semen?" Horatio questioned and he felt Zoë's body tense.

"Please don't say it Horatio." She said as she swallowed, she was hit by a wave of nausea as she repeated the word in her head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He said as he lifted his head and looked over at her as he continued to caress her back.

"It's okay." She said as she took a deep breath and relaxed again, pushing the word away.

"But yes, he did. We managed to have sex without a condom 8 weeks before he asked me to marry him." Zoë said softly. "And I felt like I didn't need a condom with you." She said with a small smile.

"I think that with you, I can overcome my other issues, but that's going to take time." She said as she kissed his chest again. He pulled her chin up and planted an affectionate kiss on her lips. He was happy that she was opening up fully to him, but knew there were other issues. He didn't want to question her about them though as he knew she'd had enough stress for one day.

"We can take as long as you want, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he tightened his grip around her and she then hissed in pain, Horatio immediately released her and looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Sorry handsome, my side is still a little sore." She said softly as she lifted her arm slightly to see the bandage. She sighed and then sat up.

"It's bleeding a little." Zoë said as she got up off Horatio and he pulled out of her. Zoë fell back to his legs when she felt him exit and gasped.

"I'm sorry for hurting you beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"It's okay, it's nothing to worry about." She said as she got up off him and picked up her underwear from the floor as she walked into the bathroom. Horatio got up soon after her and walked in.

"Is it okay?" Horatio asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and waist as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, it just needs a new bandage." Zoë said softly as she turned around. "Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he nuzzled at her neck one last time and backed off from her, allowing her to exit the bathroom to quickly put a shirt on and walk downstairs to collect a bandage from the kitchen cupboard. She walked back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower handsome." She called from the en-suite.

"Okay beautiful." Horatio said softly from the bedroom. Zoë had a quick shower then put the clean bandage on, as did Horatio and they climbed into bed.

"Now I get to just lay with you." She beamed at him as she flicked the TV on and snuggled down with him. "I'm so glad we had that conversation." She exhaled as she looked up at the TV.

"Me too, sweetheart" Horatio said softly as he pulled her in closer and looked round to her and kissed her on her forehead.

"So, what side of the family were your uncle and aunt from?" Horatio questioned.

"My mother's" she replied as she began to trace her fingers over his ribs.

"Was your uncle your mothers brother or your aunt her sister?" Horatio asked softly.

"My uncle was her older brother" Zoë replied weakly, Horatio looked down at her, hearing her weakness.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just incredibly tired now." She sighed.

"Okay sweetheart, perhaps you should try and get some sleep now." Horatio said softly and she nodded. Horatio felt her completely relax almost immediately as she fell asleep. He lay awake, watching TV until 11.30pm when he drifted off to sleep himself. He woke the next morning when the alarm went off. Zoë rolled over and hit the stop button and rolled back onto her back, then over to Horatio.

"Morning beautiful" Horatio said softly.

"Morning handsome" she replied and then exhaled, closing her eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned, when he saw her fatigued face.

"Exhausted already" she replied as she weakly lifted her arm and placed it over him.

"Can I get you anything?" Horatio questioned when he could see that she looked pale and hardly had any colour in her lips.

"No thank you handsome, just stay here with me, that's all I ask." She almost begged, still with her eyes closed.

"Of course sweetheart, but before I can do that, I need to ring in to work, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded and let him get up. Horatio quickly went to the loo and brushed his teeth before picking up his phone and ringing into work to say that neither he nor Zoë would be in. He put his phone down and climbed back into bed. Lifting Zoë's arm as it lay across where he would lay and placed it back down, over him.

"Just say if I can get anything for you, sweetheart, okay?" Horatio asked softly as he placed his hand over hers on his chest. She nodded and exhaled, it was all she could muster.

"Should I feel this tired?" She asked quietly.

"Nathan did say you were going to be tired, and don't forget that you did actually have quite a long and exhausting day yesterday." Horatio said softly as he turned on his side to face her. He watched her fall asleep as he stroked her forearm tentatively. '_When is she going to get better? She can't feel like this any longer, surely?'_ He thought to himself. He watched her sleep for a while then fell asleep himself. He woke when Zoë got out of bed and slowly walked into the bathroom as she rubbed her face. She came back out and slumped on the bed.

"Should I call Nathan? I don't think you should be feeling this tired." Horatio said worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about handsome, but if you want to call him then by all means, go ahead." She said softly as she laid back on the bed. She gave him a small smile.

"I do feel better than I did earlier though." She added as she looked round to him.

"Perhaps we should give it some time, then if I still feel rough later, we can call him?" She asked as she rubbed her face.

"Okay, but you must tell me if you're feeling worse or if you don't feel better, okay?" Horatio asked, firmly.

"Yes, I promise you." She said looking up at him sincerely. Horatio nodded at her and gave her a small smile.

"I just need to relax, that's all. I'll be fine." She said with a reassuring smile. '_Well, she does have more colour in her face now and she doesn't look as fatigued.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Do you want a drink sweetheart? Water? Orange? Tea?" Horatio asked softly.

"A glass of water would be lovely right about now, thank you." Zoë replied with a tired smile.

"I'll be right back, beautiful." Horatio said softly as he got up and walked out. He came back up with a two glasses.

"Thank you" she said as she pushed herself up and leant against the head board and took the glass from Horatio.

"Not a problem beautiful." He said as he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her leg.

"Well, you do look better than you did this morning, so that's a good sign." Horatio said softly.

"Gee, thanks Horatio. Thank you for telling me that I looked like shit this morning." She said looking at him, sincerely.

"I didn't mean it like that sweetheart, I'm–" Horatio stopped mid-sentence when he saw a cheeky smile appear across her face.

"You get me every time." He simply said with a grin of his own as glanced down. Zoë giggled a little and it gave Horatio a massive mood lift when she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She grinned at him, still looking tired, but not as tired. Horatio looked down as he rubbed her leg a little.

"Do you want anything to eat, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned as he looked up.

"No thank you handsome, I don't think I can eat at the moment. I think I want to go back to sleep." She smiled at him.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio said as he got up and smiled at her.

"You can go to work if you want honey, I think I'm going to spend my day in bed." She said with a small smile.

"I'd much rather be at home, with you beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Really? I thought you loved your job?" She questioned.

"Yes, but I love you more." Horatio grinned.

"Pure cheese right there" she grinned.

"You have me the leverage." He chuckled.

"I suppose I did." She smiled at him and then placed her glass on the side.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to rest sweetheart, give me a shout if you need anything." Horatio said softly as she gave him a nod with a sweet smile. She laid down and rested, quickly falling asleep. She woke around 3.30 in the afternoon and climbed out of bed. She felt marginally better than she did that morning and had enough energy to walk downstairs, taking her empty glass with her. She walked into the kitchen and put the glass in the dishwasher when she heard Horatio on the phone in the study.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Horatio questioned.

"No? Well I suggest you get every available police officer on the lookout, now." He snapped as Zoë stood at the door, listening.

"Call in off duty officers if you must, he's a dangerous and unstable man." Horatio said as he sat back in the chair and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't come in, I can't leave Zoë, she's quite unwell." Horatio said softly and Zoë cleared her throat to announce her presence as she strolled in.

"Go in if they need you." She whispered as Horatio swivelled on the chair and looked up at her.

"Yes, do that. Did you not follow procedure?" Horatio snapped as he shook his head at Zoë.

"Evidently not, if you had have followed procedure then none of this would have occurred." Horatio said as he reached out and placed his hand on her waist.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed up at her as he listened to someone of the phone and she nodded.

"Call me if you find anything." Horatio said as he very delicately pulled Zoë down on to his lap.

"Thank you, goodbye." Horatio said as he hung up. He sighed as he placed his phone on the desk and sat forwards and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and stomach.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Horatio questioned, inhaling her scent.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. Horatio, you should go in if they need you." She said as she turned to sit sideways on his lap and looked at him.

"They have it covered." Horatio said stubbornly. Zoë pressed her mouth into a hard line, clearly not happy.

"They have it covered, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"If they have it covered then why did they ask you to come in?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow as he dropped one of his hands to her thighs.

"They didn't ask, they suggested it. I want to be here with you, Zoë. No criminal is going to tear me away from you." Horatio said as he sat back in the chair.

"I take it that someone's on the loose?" Zoë questioned, changing the subject as it was clearly stressing Horatio out.

"Yes, Kevin Storm, who had stabbed our victims earlier this week escaped while they were transferring him." Horatio sighed.

"The one who threatened you?" She questioned, remembering back but it was all a little foggy.

"Yes." Horatio said softly.

"Skyler, set security to high, set facial recognition in place at the front and back of house and alert authorities immediately if any wanted criminals approaches. If any wanted criminals do approach, warn us." She said loudly, looking up at the ceiling. Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"On high alert, and facial recognition initiating, Zoë" the soft voice replied back. Horatio's mouth dropped open a little.

"She can do all of that?" Horatio questioned.

"Yep, and more" Zoë grinned at him as she got up and strolled out. Horatio swivelled around on the chair and watched her walk out as a smile appeared across his face.

"I know you're looking, should I put some trousers on or am I safe?" She questioned as she turned around and leant on the door frame. Horatio quickly looked down as a boyish grin appeared across his face.

"You're safe sweetheart." Horatio grinned as he got up and picked up his phone and walked over to her.

"Go and sit down, I'll make something to eat." Horatio said softly.

"I'll help." She said as she walked through to the kitchen.

"You need to relax, you're still a little tired." Horatio said as he walked around the island counter and picked out a glass from the cupboard.

"Do you want a drink?" He questioned as he place the glass on the side and looked round to Zoë before reaching to get another when she gave him a nod.

"Orange juice?" Horatio questioned and Zoë gave him another nod with a smile as she sat at the island counter.

"Here you go, beautiful" Horatio said as he placed the glass in front of her.

"Go and relax, I'll bring lunch through in a moment." Horatio said softly.

"I am relaxing, Horatio. I'm sitting at the counter." She grinned at him. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's the difference between sitting in the living room and sitting in here?" Zoë questioned and he sighed.

"See, no difference." Zoë grinned.

"The living room is far more comfortable, sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Hush, these stools are fine." She grinned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Ham and cheese toastie?" Horatio questioned and a wider grin appeared across her face, happy that she'd won and liking the sound of lunch.

"Yes please, thank you Horatio." She grinned and he nodded at her. He swiftly and graciously moved around the kitchen while Zoë and Horatio had a casual conversation. They ate in the kitchen and Horatio cleared away after they were finished.

They went to sit on the sofa and relax when Zoë fell asleep on Horatio again.

At 6.30 that evening, there was a knock at the door. Horatio slowly got up, disturbing Zoë.

"Sorry beautiful" Horatio said softly, she nodded at him and then got up too. Horatio answered the door.

"Mr Wolfe, is everything okay?" Horatio asked when he saw Ryan standing at the door.

"Yes, everything's good, just wanted to make sure Zoë was okay?" Ryan questioned and Zoë then appeared at the door.

"Hey pretty boy, do you want to come in?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio stepped to the side.

"Thanks" Ryan said as he walked through to the kitchen with Zoë following closely as Horatio closed the door.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright." Ryan said softly.

"Yeah, I'm good thank you." She said with a smile.

"How about you? You're looking rather happy with yourself? How did it go with Katie?" She asked, wanting to know everything. Horatio walked through to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink, Mr Wolfe?" Horatio questioned.

"No thank you H and I'm good thanks, Zoë. It went really well, thank you." He grinned.

"So… what happened?" She questioned.

"You know, the usual. We went out for a meal, had a couple of drinks and had a laugh. She's lovely." Ryan grinned.

"All sounds fantastic! Glad to hear it!" She grinned as she rubbed his arm a little.

"Are you officially going out with her now then?" Zoë questioned with a grin.

"Not yet, we're taking it slow and seeing how it goes at the moment." Ryan said with a small smile as he flushed a light shade of red.

"That's what I like to hear, no point rushing into these things." She grinned. Ryan smiled at her and she then quickly turned around and stifled a sneeze.

"Please excuse me." She apologised just as they both said "bless you". She looked back around to him and gave him a smile.

"How was work?" Zoë questioned softly but quickly turned around to sneeze again. "Bless you" they both said again.

"Yeah, it was good. There's no doubt that you've heard about the incident that happened?" Ryan questioned softly and she turned around to him and nodded as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Yes, I've heard. Have you found him yet?" Zoë questioned and she turned around to sneeze again.

"Please do excuse me for a moment." She said as she quickly walked out and into the downstairs bathroom.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Ryan questioned softly, looking over to Horatio.

"Yeah, she just said she's a little tired." Horatio said softly and then heard her beginning to cough.

"One moment" Horatio said as he filled a glass of water and walked over to the bathroom and entered.

"Hey, everything okay?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thank you Horatio." She said as she took a few sips of water. She rubbed her eyes again as she put the glass down.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Horatio questioned.

"I'm good." She said as she picked the glass back up and gave him a small smile. She then walked out with him and back into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Ryan" She apologised as she placed the glass on the counter. As soon as she got close to him again she sneezed and then rubbed her eyes as they became increasing itchy.

"Are you okay?" Ryan questioned as she looked back up at him and began to cough a little more so she took a few more sips of water. She nodded as Horatio placed a hand on her back. She looked down at her left hand and saw a rash developing.

"Zoë, what is that?" Horatio questioned as he took hold of her arm, he studied the developing rash.

"Ryan, where have you been tonight?" She questioned looking up at him as she rubbed her eyes again as she pulled her hand out of Horatio's grip then itched the rash.

"I've been at Katie's for a coffee, why?" Ryan questioned softly. She began to cough a little more violently.

"Does she by any chance have a cat?" Zoë questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah? Is it that what is causing this?" Ryan asked frantically.

"Yes, I have an allergy to cats." Zoë said as she turned around walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened a cupboard and pulled out a few packets of tablets.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I didn't know." Ryan apologised. She sneezed again as Horatio approached her and placed his hand on her back. They could hear her wheezing quickly developing.

"Do you need your inhaler?" Horatio questioned and she nodded. Horatio quickly disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Zoë." Ryan said as he began to approach her.

"It's okay, please don't come any closer Ryan." She said as she held out her hand in a 'stop' gesture. Horatio quickly came back in.

"I'm really sorry Ryan, but you're going to have leave. I'm so sorry." She said as she looked over to him and took the inhaler off Horatio.

"Of course, I'm so sorry Zoë, I didn't realise." He apologised again.

"Don't worry honey, it's fine." Zoë said and she then looked to Horatio. She took her inhaler as Horatio showed Ryan out. Horatio walked back in and over to Zoë.

"Zoë, why didn't you tell me you had an allergy to cats? You need to tell me these things." Horatio said as she fiddled with a few packets of tablets.

"Because I've never needed to tell you, there's never been a situation where I could say 'oh, by the way, I'm allergic to cats', so I've never said anything." Zoë grumbled as she dropped the packets and rubbed her eyes. He could hear that her chest was a lot better. She dropped her hands from her eyes and began to itch her hand.

"I've not had a problem with this allergy for a long time, I even forgot about it myself." She mumbled as she picked up the packets again.

"I can't read them, my eyes are too watery." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio. He could see her eyes beginning to swell and redden.

"Okay sweetheart, what are you looking for?" Horatio questioned.

"Piriton" she replied as she rubbed her eyes once more.

"Urgh! I touched him." Zoë said as she quickly walked away and over to the sink and washed her hands. She quickly dried them and walked back over to Horatio.

"How many tablets?" Horatio questioned.

"Two." She replied as she picked up the glass of water.

"Thank you." She said as he placed two tablets in her hand and she swallowed them.

"Could you find the nasal spray and eye drops too, please?" Zoë questioned as she continued to rub her eyes.

"You're not going to go into anaphylaxis, are you?" Horatio asked, concerned as he looked into the cupboard for what she asked.

"No, I'm not that bad." Zoë mumbled as she sneezed again.

"Here you go sweetheart." Horatio said as he handed her the eye drops and nasal spray. She took the eye drops from him and tilted her head back and looked up as she brought the bottle up and her left arm to hold her eye open but hissed in pain and stropped her arms.

"I can't lift my arm." Zoë hissed in pain.

"Here let me do it sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Did you touch him?" Zoë questioned.

"No sweetheart." Horatio said as he took the bottle from her.

"Just two drops." Zoë said softly and he held one of her eyes open as he gently squeezed the bottle, letting two drops fall, doing the same to the other eye.

"Thank you, Horatio." She said as she reached for the nasal spray and administered it.

"Urgh, I hate that stuff." She said as she put it back on the side.

"I'm so sorry about that handsome." Zoë said softly as she began to itch her cheek.

"You're getting a rash on your cheek sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"I'm an idiot, I touched him then touched my face." She grumbled.

"You weren't to know, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he took hold of her left arm and looked at the rash on her hand and on the underneath of her forearm. She turned around and pulled her hand out of his grip and reached up with her right arm and pulled out a pot of cream. She rubbed it into the rash on her arm and hand.

"Could you please put it on the affected area on my face?" She questioned.

"Of course" Horatio replied and then rubbed it into her cheek and down the side of her neck.

"Thank you." She said as she put the pot away and gave him a small smile, trying not to itch her eyes.

"You should have told me you had this allergy." Horatio sighed.

"What would you be able to do about it? It's nothing serious, just annoying." She said as she looked up at him. Horatio placed his hands on his hip.

"Look, I'm fine. It is literally only all that happens when my hay-fever plays up. Except I don't usually get a rash with hay-fever, unless I've been laying in grass. It's nothing to worry about." She assured him.

"Is there anything else you need to share with me now?" Horatio questioned.

"No, I don't think so. I think that's all." She said with a small smile. Horatio gave her a nod.

"Skyler, set air purifiers on full" she said, looking up, addressing the house.

"Air purifiers on full, Zoë" the soft voice replied as a soft, quiet noise was heard, almost like air conditioning, only quieter.

"I need to go and change." Zoë said softly as she closed the cupboard and walked out with Horatio following.

"Should I also change?" Horatio questioned, unsure of just how sensitive her allergy is.

"It wouldn't hurt not to" she said softly as they walked up the stairs. They went into the bedroom.

"I'm going to have a shower." She said as she grabbed a towel.

"Me too, shout if you need anything." Horatio said softly.

"Why don't we save water and use the same shower?" She grinned and Horatio turned around and grinned back at her. He picked a towel and followed her though to the bathroom.

They ventured back into the bedroom, ready for bed.

"So there's no chance of us ever having a cat?" Horatio asked with a boyish grin as he walked over to her.

"Not really…" She smiled back at him.

"I'm not really a cat-person anyway." He grinned at her as placed his hands on her waist.

"I didn't think you were, we can have a dog though." She smiled at him.

"Perhaps that's a conversation for the future, I'm not sure a dog is the right thing at the moment." He smiled at her.

"I completely agree." She smiled, they pecked at each other's lips before they were interrupted by Horatio's phone going off.

"Sorry sweetheart." Horatio said as he looked at the screen and then made his way out of the bedroom after Zoë gave him a nod and a smile. She climbed into bed and flicked the TV on while Horatio paced around the hall downstairs. He came back up 10 minutes later.

"What's up?" She questioned as he walked through the door.

"There's been more stabbings." Horatio said as he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"And? There's something you're not telling me, Horatio." She said as she sat up straight and looked round to him.

"There may have been a threat directed at me." Horatio grumbled. '_Just how does she know these things?'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"What does this psycho want with you? Why now?" Zoë questioned.

"I haven't got a clue, the mental health institute that he was staying at have said that his delusions had been becoming more violent and were changing his medication when he broke out though. They also said that he'd developed Bipolar as well as a multiple personality disorder over the past few years and had made threats about someone since he was admitted to the institute. They were threats meant for me." Horatio mumbled as he got into bed.

"Don't let him get to you, he'll slip up and get caught. He's also not going to get an inch within this house." Zoë said, trying to bring his mood back up.

"You do have a point." Horatio said softly.

"I know I do." She smiled and it brought a smile to his face.

"As ever the modest one too, Zoë" Horatio smiled.

"I think I'm as modest as they come." She smiled as she leant back against the headboard.

"Hmm, I beg to differ." Horatio smiled as he pulled the duvet up.

"You don't have to get into bed now you know honey. It is rather early." Zoë said softly looking over at Horatio.

"I want to be in bed now, sweetheart." Horatio said with a smile as he shuffled over to Zoë and placed a hand on her thigh.

"Horatio, there's something you're not telling me, why is this man after you?" Zoë questioned.

"There's any number of reasons, Zoë." Horatio exhaled.

"Well, what are they?" She asked softy as she looked at him with a warm expression.

"I think it is perhaps to do with how my father died." Horatio sighed.

"How did he die, if you don't mind me asking?" Zoë asked softly.

"He was killed after he murdered my mother." Horatio said quietly. '_I've never spoken to anyone about this.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Killed by who?" Zoë asked.

"By… by me, Zoë. I shot my father." Horatio admitted as he looked down at the duvet that covered them. Zoë's eyebrows rose as he quickly glanced over to her to see her shocked expression.

"When?" She asked softly.

"After he killed my mother in front of me, I couldn't risk him hurting Ray next, so I shot him with his gun." Horatio said quietly as he looked away again.

"Oh handsome, I'm so sorry." Zoë said as she moved closer to him and tried to comfort him. Horatio exhaled and then wrapped his arms around her.

"You think he's after you for that?" She asked quietly, hoping not to over step the mark.

"Yes." Horatio said softly. "Zoë, I've never told anyone about this." Horatio said softly as he looked over to her.

"He's not getting anywhere near this house, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone either, so don't worry about that. Well done and thank you for telling me." She said softly and she then felt his grip on her tighten as he leant over and placed a few kisses on her lips.

"You're okay with what I just told you?" Horatio asked.

"Why would I not be? Horatio, I understand why you did it, I just wish I was strong enough to have done the same thing to my father." Zoë said softly. Horatio gave her a small, slightly forced smile and nodded.

"Get some rest, beautiful." Horatio said quietly as he could see her feeling tired and weak again.

They had a short conversation after changing the subject before Zoë dropped off to sleep. Horatio wasn't long after. They were woken by the alarm the next morning. Horatio got up and rang work to let them know that neither he nor Zoë were going to be in again as he could already see that Zoë seemed pale again. He got her a glass of water and sat on the side of the bed as she sat up.

"Thank you handsome." She said softly and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned.

"Not too bad, still a little tired I guess." She exhaled as she put the glass back on the table.

"Okay sweetheart, you get some rest, I'll be downstairs okay?" Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod before slipping back down into bed and almost immediately falling back to sleep.

The day quickly passed and Zoë had gotten up and rested on the sofa with Horatio as dinner cooked.

It wasn't long before they were both in bed and the weekend quickly passed. Sunday evening arrived and Zoë quickly tidied up the kitchen while Horatio received a phone call. She was feeling much better in herself.

Horatio walked back through to the kitchen once he got off the phone.

"Hey, you shouldn't be doing this sweetheart." Horatio said as he placed his hand on her back.

"I'm only cleaning up, it's not as if it's strenuous exercise is it?" She grinned at him.

"No, but you still need to take it easy." Horatio said as he placed his hand over hers as she wiped the sides down.

"Seriously? You're not even letting me wipe the sides down?" She questioned as she looked round to him.

"Go and rest sweetheart, I have this covered." Horatio said softly.

"You can't wrap me up in bubble wrap for my entire life, you know that, don't you?" She questioned sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to try my damned hardest." Horatio grinned back at her. Zoë sighed with a slight chuckle.

"I've done the sides now anyway, you were too late." She grinned as she moved from where she was standing.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something to you…" She grinned, half shy, half playful.

"I don't think I'm going to like the sound of whatever it's going to be…" Horatio said, leaning on the side, ready to hear what she had to say.

"We're going back to work tomorrow." She said as a large smile appeared across her face, hoping he wouldn't argue with her.

"You're not going back to work tomorrow, that is the end of it." Horatio replied.

"Yes, I am. I've already called in." She grinned. '_I knew he wouldn't agree'_ she thought to herself.

"Well I'm going to call in tomorrow then and say that you're not going to be in." Horatio replied, raising his eyebrows, clearly not impressed.

"I'm fine Horatio, I've got my energy back, I feel great, I feel better than I did a few weeks ago. Look, we'll go for a run and you can see just how much energy I've got back." She grinned.

"No, no run. No work." Horatio argued.

"No, I'm going to work, there's nothing physically stopping me from working. You can't say no if I'm healthy." She argued.

"You should have talked to me before ringing up, Zoë." Horatio exhaled.

"Why? So you could tell me that there was no way you were going to let me back, I don't think so." She scoffed as she continued to smile at him. '_What am I doing? I'm arguing with her, I told myself to not argue with her again. But I can't just give into her.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Exactly, I'm going to work whether you like it or not." She said as she turned around and began to walk out. Horatio quickly followed her and stopped her from walking by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him.

"I'm not going to stop you from going in, I just wished you had brought it up with me in the first place." Horatio said very softly and quietly next to her ear. Zoë's skin tingled as his gentle breath rolled over her neck.

"I'm sorry for arguing with you." Horatio said softly as he moved his head and his nose made contact with her ear.

"We didn't argue, we disagreed. I expected some form of disagreement anyway." Zoë said softly, quickly succumbing to his temptation.

"Whatever it was, I'm sorry. But in future, you bring it up with me, okay?" Horatio questioned gently and she nodded. He delicately kissed her neck as he brought his head back down. "You know I worry about you." Horatio said softly.

"I know handsome, but there's nothing to worry about." Zoë said softly, feeling his lips move over her skin.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She questioned with a smile as she took a deep breath and chuckled a little.

"It wasn't my intention, no." Horatio chuckled a little.

"Come on, let's just go to bed, we're back working tomorrow and it's getting late." She said softly.

"Okay beautiful." Horatio said as he kissed her neck one last time.

The sun soon rose Monday morning and the alarm went off, waking the both of them up.

"Morning beautiful" Horatio greeted.

"Morning handsome" Zoë greeted back as she rolled over to him.

"How are you feeling? Should I phone in to say we're not coming in?" Horatio questioned immediately.

"No, I'm good thank you." She said as she leant over him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Are you sure?" Horatio questioned as he placed both of his arms around her and pulled the back of her top up and let his fingertips coast across her skin.

"I'm positive." She smile as she gave him another kiss.

"Come on, time for a shower." She grinned as she got up off him and walked into the bathroom. '_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her so enthusiastic to get out of bed…'_ Horatio thought to himself.

She did her teeth and Horatio walked in after her, she rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and then looked over at him.

"Did they catch that guy?" She questioned.

"No, he's still on the loose." Horatio replied. She stood there, looking at him for a few seconds.

"Why sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly when he saw her think.

"No reason." She said with a smile as she pulled her top up and off and threw it in the washing bin, her shorts quickly following.

"Are you worrying about me now?" Horatio asked after he rinsed his mouth out and turned around to face her. A small shy smile appeared across her face as she placed the towel on the towel rack.

"We don't have to go in…" Horatio reminded her softly, wanting her to take the day off and would use any excuse to get her to take it off. She exhaled and then swallowed. He saw that she was genuinely worried about him and didn't want to panic her or cause her any stress and realised he was stressing her out.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. There's nothing to worry about though, we'll get him." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she took her underwear off and got into the shower.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to stress you out." Horatio said softly as she picked up the soap.

"Just get your ass in here and shower with me." She said as she turned around and gave him a brilliant smile. A smile appeared across his face as he chuckled a little.

"We won't get into work on time." Horatio said softly.

"I didn't say we were going to do anything, I just said get in the shower. I just want to shower with you, that's all." She said softly and he nodded, seeing the innocents in her words and quickly pulled off his night pants and threw them in the washing bin.

"Thank you." She said softly. They quickly showered together and got out. They changed and had a coffee before heading off to work.

"Are you okay handsome?" Zoë questioned as she looked over at him as he drove.

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you Zoë." Horatio said softly with a reassuring smile.

They arrived at work and Horatio was immediately informed that there had been more stabbings over the weekend, as well as a fresh body that morning.

"Monday morning madness, I tell you." Zoë exhaled as she looked round to Horatio. Horatio gave the man a nod, excusing him and he turned to Zoë.

"I want you to stay here today." Horatio said as they walked through the lab.

"I don't think so, I'm fine, Horatio." She said as they walked over to the elevator. Zoë glanced back and saw Ryan and Eric quickly following.

"You've had a rough time, I don't want you in any danger at all." Horatio said quietly as he pushed the button.

"What if the guy was to walk into the lab while you were out looking at the body then?" She questioned, manipulating him. Horatio exhaled, knowing it was a possibility.

"I'm going." Zoë said as she stepped on the elevator as the doors opened. Horatio exhaled and nodded.

"Mr Wolfe, I'd like you to stay with Walter so you can get to work on the previous stabbings and tracking him down from here." Horatio said as he turned around and held the door open. Ryan nodded at him and then gave Zoë a smile before turning around and heading back into the lab and talking to Walter.

"Eric." Horatio greeted with a kind expression.

"H, Zoë." Eric replied as he stepped onto the lift and stood by Zoë.

"Hey" Zoë grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Eric questioned as Horatio stood the other side of her as the doors closed.

"Really well thank you." Zoë grinned as she looked up at him.

"That's great to hear." Eric smiled.

"Thank you for the other day, Eric." Zoë said softly as she gave him a smile.

"Not a problem, I'm just glad you're okay." Eric replied as Horatio stood there, replying the event in his mind again.

They exited the lift and walked out.

"Zoë, with me please" Horatio said softly as they began to part ways to get into their respective hummers.

"You're seriously going to stop me driving as well?" Zoë questioned.

"I'm not stopping you from driving, I want you to ride with me." Horatio said softly.

"Okay." She sighed as she walked over to the boot of her hummer and got her first aid kit out and slung it in the back of Horatio's hummer. He gave her a smile and they both hopped in just as Eric pulled off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They walked into the house and saw a stab victim. They all sighed. Both Eric and Zoë began processing while Horatio gathered information.

Zoë stood as she looked over to the other side of the room and tilted her head. Horatio glanced round and saw her looking at the other side of the room and instantly began to panic. He excused himself from Frank and rushed over to her.

"Zoë, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned frantically, fearing she was seeing Josh again. He stood in front of her and took hold of her arms. Eric looked round to them.

"I'm okay, Horatio." She said as she placed her hand on his arm. She let go of him and walked around him.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he walked after her.

"I'm really okay, Horatio." She said softly as she crouched down beside a bedside cabinet. Horatio began to relax but stood close to her.

"What have you got?" Horatio questioned as she reached down and picked something up.

"A key" she said as she stood up and looked at it.

"It's for the motel a couple of miles away." She said as she held it out for Horatio to look at.

"There's some blood on it too." Horatio said raising his eyebrows. "Good spot, Zoë." Horatio praised as he pulled a glove on and took the key from her. She gave him a brilliant smile.

"I don't know what possessed me to look there quite frankly…" Zoë said as she looked back down at the cabinet.

"Well, I'm glad something did." Horatio said softly.

"It's probably our killers." Zoë said as she looked up at him as Eric walked over.

"That means he's probably been staying at this motel." Eric said as he glanced at the key in Horatio's hand.

"Yes, shall we go and look?" Zoë questioned and they both nodded.

"What about this scene?" Eric questioned.

"Mr Wolfe and Walter can take over." Horatio said as Zoë held out a bag for the keys and Horatio dropped them in there. Eric nodded at him and then walked back over to his kit as Horatio pulled his phone out and rang Ryan.

They headed over to the motel and to the reception with two patrol officers and Frank. They got the room number and name of the person staying in the room, it was a different name to Kevin, the man they had caught. '_He's probably used a different name_.' They each thought as they approached the door.

Eric banged on the door as Horatio yelled "Miami Dade police, open up." There was no answer but they heard someone in the room.

"Open up or we will come in" Horatio yelled and they waited a moment. Horatio gave Eric a nod and stood back as they all drew their guns. Eric kicked the door in and let Horatio enter first as he stood back and Horatio took a few steps forward. They heard Horatio let out a low moan as he dropped his gun.

"Horatio?!" Zoë questioned as both Zoë and Eric moved to each side of Horatio as Horatio raised both hands to his abdomen. They looked back into the room and saw a man rushing towards the window the other side of the room. Eric raised his gun and just shot, the man's body fell to the floor with a bullet hole in the back of his head.

"Horatio!" Zoë yelled as she put her gun away and placed her arms around him and tried to pull him out of the doorway but he just fell back, onto her. Zoë let out a yelp as he landed on her. Eric helped her get out from under him.

"Horatio, stay with me." Zoë yelled as she placed her hands over his on his stomach.

"It's okay Horatio." Zoë said as she looked down at him. "Eric, get my kit please." Zoë asked as Eric ran over to the hummer and collected her kit and rushed back as Frank radioed for an ambulance.

"Okay Horatio, I'm going to remove your hands in a moment and place some clean gauze over the wound, okay? I need you to stay calm for me handsome. Eric, put your hands over his when I remove mine." She said as she pulled some gloves on and ripped open a packet as Eric placed his hands over Horatio's as Horatio gasped for air.

"You're going to be alright, H." Eric reassured him.

"Horatio, I'm going to move your hands okay, try and stay calm." Zoë said and Horatio nodded at her. She quickly removed his hands as well as Eric's and placed the gauze over the blood oozing wound.

"You're going to be fine, Horatio, it doesn't look like it was a large knife." Zoë said softly as she added pressure to his abdomen with her right hand as she lifted her left to his shoulder as he looked over at her. He lifted his bloody right hand and placed it on her knee, she moved her left hand down to his wrist and took his pulse and then pulled the pulse oximeter from her bag.

"Where is that ambulance?" Zoë yelled, looking around. '_I swear time has just stopped!'_ She thought to herself as she looked down at Horatio and then reached into her bag again and pulled out another gauze packet.

"Apply pressure." Zoë said to Eric as he placed his hands over hers as she pulled hers out from under his. She ripped open another packet and placed it over the already blood soaked gauze below and told Eric to apply pressure again

"Horatio, I want you to take some deep breaths, okay?" She asked and he took some deep breaths.

"Well done, you're doing really well handsome." She said softly as she took his pulse again as they heard the sirens getting closer. Zoë moved back down to his abdomen and took over for Eric. Horatio began to cough, causing him more pain.

"You're doing so well, Horatio." Zoë reassured him but he began to cough more as blood filled his throat.

"I'm going to roll you onto your side, Horatio." She said and then very delicately rolled him onto his side as well as applying the pressure to his stomach.

"Eric, lift his head slightly." Zoë ordered and he did as she asked. The paramedics turned up and took over as Zoë briefed them. She reassured Horatio while they checked him over and took hold of his hand. She leaned in close to him and whispered a few things to him, things to keep him calm and to keep herself calm.

"I'm with you every step of the way, you're going to be fine." Zoë said to him as she sat back up as the paramedics brought the trolley over and got him on it.

"Thank you Eric, I need you to stay here and process, try and get some more CSI's in and keep me in the loop." Zoë said as she snapped her gloves off and threw them away. Eric gave her a nod and she quickly walked away and hopped into the ambulance.

"You need your handbag." Horatio mumbled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll be right back." She said as she jumped out of the ambulance and grabbed her handbag from the hummer. She jumped back in and one of the paramedics closed the back doors as the other attached ECG leads to Horatio's chest.

"I'm just going to give you some pain medication, Mr Caine." He said as he inserted a line into his arm.

"I don't need it." Horatio muttered, clearly in a lot of pain.

"Just have the medication, Horatio. You're in pain." Zoë pleaded. Horatio gritted his teeth and placed a hand over his stomach and then nodded once the pain got too much for him.

"It's going to make you feel sleepy, okay?" The paramedic said and Horatio nodded. The paramedic introduced the painkiller into the line and a few seconds later, Horatio's body had relaxed. He slowly lifted his hand and took hold of Zoë's. She gave him a small smile, happy to see him relaxing as the pain across his face dissipated and was replaced with a calm, serene expression. Zoë gave the back of his hand a quick kiss as she looked down into his blue eyes.

"I should have gone in before you." She mumbled to herself, grief-stricken about him having to go through this when she'd rather take his place.

"Mmm" Horatio moaned as he shook his head and tried to grip her hand harder. She gave him a small smile and kissed his hand again.

"It looks like we're both going to have matching scars by the way, I think the knife has gone into your stomach." Zoë said softly. All Horatio could muster was a gentle squeeze of her hand as the painkillers had more of an effect on him. She spoke to him as the ambulance drove frantically, they soon arrived at the hospital and a familiar doctor took over Horatio's care. Zoë couldn't quite remember his name though as she was too concerned about Horatio.

"Through to resus, please." The young male doctor said softly and the paramedics took him through.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you can't come through." The doctor said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be right outside, Horatio." Zoë said softly as she let go of his hand. The doctor gave her a nod and then walked in after the bed and Zoë went through to the waiting room. She slumped down into the seat and put her head in her hands. She sat there, concentrating on her breathing while Horatio was looked after by the doctors. 25 minutes later, the door opened and Zoë looked up to see the doctor making his way over to her.

"How is he?" Zoë questioned immediately.

"He's stable, but he's going up to theatre now." He said softly.

"Can I see him?" Zoë questioned and he nodded.

"I take it you're engaged with him?" The doctor asked and she nodded.

"Certainly" The doctor said as he held the door open for her.

"I'm James Sharp, Zoë, isn't it?" He questioned.

"Yes, Zoë Chambers, thank you James." She said as they walked through into resus.

"Hey, it's Zoë." Zoë said as she leant over the bed and placed her hand on the top of his head. He looked over at her and she knew they had him on high levels of painkillers.

"You're going to be alright, handsome, I'll be here when you get out." Zoë said as she kissed his forehead.

"Okay, we're going to take him down now, you're welcome to walk with us." The doctor said and Zoë nodded at him. She stood up and took a hold of his hand as she walked with them. They got downstairs and Zoë leant over him once again and kissed his forehead.

"I'm right here, I love you. I'll see you when you get out." Zoë said as she ran her hand through his hair. She gave him a small smile and kissed him again. She swallowed as they took him through the doors. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"If you'd like to wait in the waiting room? They shouldn't be too long. I shouldn't think they'd take more than 3 hours." The doctor said and Zoë nodded at him.

"Thank you." She said softly and the doctor gave her a brilliant smile. She walked over to the waiting room and slumped into one of the chairs there. She put her head back and closed her eyes, just hoping that Horatio would come out perfectly fine very soon. Time passed and her phone began to ring.

"Hey Zo, where are you?" Eric asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey, I'm down in the waiting room by the operating theatres." Zoë said softly as she rubbed her face.

"Okay, I'm on my way down." Eric said softly.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Zoë said and they hung up. Zoë was relieved that Eric had come over but also at the same time wanted to be alone. She looked up as the door opened and Eric walked in and over to her, she stood as he approached and immediately went in for a hug. She wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head against his chest. They held the position for a little while.

"Thank you." She said as she gently pulled away.

"Not a problem, how are you holding up?" Eric asked as he gestured for her to sit down.

"I'm okay, it's just the waiting that always gets me." Zoë said softly as she sat, he sat next to her.

"I know what you mean. Have you heard anything?" Eric asked and she shook her head.

"I came down with him and he was out of it, at least he wasn't in pain though." Zoë said as she exhaled and sat back.

"How are you feeling in yourself?" Eric asked softly, noticing her fatigue.

"I'm good." She said softly and gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure Zo? I can take you home for some rest and then wait here for H." Eric asked softly.

"No, I'm alright thank you, I really appreciate it though." She said softly looking round to him with a smile.

"He'll be out before you know it." Eric said softly and she placed her hand over his arm and gave him a smile and a nod. She relaxed back and the next thing she knew was Eric waking her.

"Hey Zo?" Eric asked softly and she opened her eyes and realised she was sleeping on Eric.

"Sorry Eric." She said as she sat up, pulling her head from is shoulder.

"Not a problem, they're taking H up now, they said he's fine and all patched up." Eric said softly as a smile appeared across Zoë's face.

"Where is he?" She asked as she stood.

"They're taking him up now, we can probably catch them." Eric said softly and they walked out. They saw the surgeons wheeling the bed down the corridor and Zoë rushed over and took hold of his hand.

"Is he okay?" She asked and they gave her a nod.

"No complications, he's doing well. He's still very drowsy, but will be with us shortly." One of the men said and they got into the lift. Zoë took a hold of Horatio's hand and then grabbed Eric's as he stood beside her. She just wanted Horatio to wake up and be perfectly fine. She let go of Eric's hand as they walked out. They got Horatio into a room and attached the 3 lead ECG monitor to him and placed an oxygen cannula in his nose.

"The doctor will be through to check up on him soon." The surgeon said. Both Zoë and Eric stood on either side of the bed as Zoë took his hand. Zoë sat on the edge of the bed as she raised his arm and kissed the back of his hand as he let out a quiet moan.

"Hey, it's Zoë. Eric is here too." She said softly as she dropped his hand to her lap still engulfed in hers.

"Can you open your eyes, Horatio?" Zoë questioned loudly and he fluttered his eyes open slowly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Zoë asked as she moved up, and closer to him.

"Mmm" Horatio groaned as he looked down at his hand in hers.

"You'll feel better soon" Zoë said as she rubbed his arm.

"Thank you, Zoë." Horatio rasped dryly and then swallowed. She gave him a small smile and then glanced up at Eric.

"Thank you too, Eric." Horatio croaked again.

"Not a problem H, just glad to see you're okay." Eric said softly and gave his boss a small smile. The door opened and James entered with a relaxed smile.

"Hello Mr Caine, I'm doctor Sharp, you may call me James. The surgery went well, we've patched you up and stopped the bleeding. You're going to be sore for a few days, but you'll heal." He said as he strolled over with ease. "Horatio, please" Horatio said softly

"I'm just going to check you over, okay?" Horatio gave him a slow nod as he approached closer. Zoë got up off the bed but continued to hold his hand as James approached the side of the bed Eric was standing on.

"Would you mind stepping outside, please?" James asked both Eric and Zoë.

"Zoë's okay to stay." Horatio said dryly and he nodded. Eric gave Horatio and the doctor a nod and exited. The doctor checked Horatio over and was happy with his progress.

"All being well, you'll be allowed home tomorrow." James said with a smile as he wrote a few things down.

"Excellent, thank you, James" Zoë said with a smile.

"I'll be back a little later, if you need anything, give me a call." James said as he stepped back, they both gave him a nod and he walked out, telling Eric that he was okay to go back in.

"Everything okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" Horatio croaked.

"Do you want some water, honey?" Zoë questioned and he nodded at her. She handed him a glass of water and he had a few sips.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly.

"Sit down sweetheart." Horatio said glancing down at the chair, he could see that she was fatigued, Eric could see it as well. She sat down and gave them both a tired smile.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest sweetheart?" Horatio questioned softly.

"I'm fine, I'd much rather be here with you." She said softly as she took his hand and Horatio gave her a nod as the door opened once again. They looked round and Ryan appeared.

"How are you doing H? We all heard you had been stabbed." Ryan said as he approached the bed by Zoë.

"I'm good, thank you. I'll be out by tomorrow." Horatio said reassuringly. Ryan gave him a nod as Zoë sneezed.

"Sorry." She said as she stood to walk into the bathroom. But she stood too quickly and became unsteady on her feet.

"Woah, sit back down Zoë." Ryan said as he caught her and pulled her in and then helped her sit.

"Sorry, I stood too quickly." She mumbled as she sat back down.

"Are you okay?" Horatio questioned as he sat up, holding his stomach while he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry." Zoë said with a smile, she slowly got up again and went to get a tissue and then came back out and sneezed again as she began to itch her face.

"Have you been round Katie's?" She questioned Ryan and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my! Yes, I have. I'm so sorry Zoë, I didn't think…" Ryan said very apologetically. Zoë sneezed again as she rubbed her eyes and then began itching her arms. She could feel her chest tightening rapidly.

"I touched you." She murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

"Zoë, do you have your medication on you?" Horatio questioned and she shook her head as the itching became unbearable.

"Eric, I need you to get her home. Her medication is in the end cupboard on the left in the kitchen. You'll need to give her the eye-drops as she can't lift her left arm." Horatio said as he looked back round to Eric who looked completely confused.

"She has an allergy to cats and Mr Wolfe has been around cats…" Horatio said trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

"Take your inhaler, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"Okay, come on Zo." Eric said softly as he walked round and picked up her bag and placed his hand on her lower back.

"Ryan, please don't touch Horatio." Zoë pleaded, knowing if he did she wouldn't be able to go near him until he had changed and showered.

"I'm so sorry Zoë." Ryan said, feeling exceptionally guilty.

"It's okay." She mumbled as Eric his way out with her.

Back in the room, Ryan looked back to Horatio, mortified.

"I'm so sorry H, I really am. I didn't think." Ryan pleaded.

"You need to think, Mr Wolfe. This cannot happen again, her body is under enough stress as it is at the moment, let alone having to deal with an allergic reaction." Horatio muttered.

"I know, H. I really am so sorry. I'll stop going round to Katie's, anything." Ryan said frantically.

"I think you need to go home, if you're in here any longer, whatever is causing her to react can be passed on into fabric, she won't be able to come in here if you're in here any longer." Horatio said softly, not wanting to push him out, but also wanting to for Zoë's sake.

"Of course, I'm so sorry." Ryan said as he turned around.

"I hope you feel better soon, H." Ryan said before he reached the door.

"Thank you Mr Wolfe." Horatio said as he nodded. Ryan quickly left and Horatio leant over to the side and snatched his jacket from the table and pulled his phone out. He rang Zoë to make sure she was okay.

35 minutes later, both Zoë and Eric walked back through into Horatio's room.

"I'm sorry Horatio." She said as she walked over to his bed, he could see the rash still on her face and the back of her hands.

"Don't apologise sweetheart, are you okay?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Thank you Eric." Horatio said glancing over to him.

"Not a problem." Eric gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm going to start carrying everything around with me, I think." Zoë said as she placed her bag on the side.

"I think that's a good idea." Horatio said softly.

"Did Ryan touch anything?" Zoë questioned Horatio and Horatio shook his head and then Zoë gave him a nod as she pulled her phone out to text Ryan to apologise to him.

"I need to be getting off, are you two okay? Ring me if either of you need anything." Eric asked softly and they both looked up at him.

"Yes, thank you Eric." Horatio said softly.

"Thank you sweetie" she said with a sweet smile as she got up. She gave him a small hug and he left.

"How are you doing?" Zoë asked as she went to sit back down.

"I'm alright, I think they've got me on some pain medication though." Horatio said as he put his head back.

"I'm not surprised, you have been stabbed." Zoë said softly as she sat back and closed her eyes.

"I should never have picked those keys up." She mumbled as she exhaled.

"If you hadn't have picked them up, we'd probably have another victim on our hands." Horatio said softly.

"We do anyway, you." She said as she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"But at least I'm not on Alexx's autopsy table." Horatio said smoothly as he looked round at her and she nodded.

"Try and get some rest, sweetheart." Horatio said delicately, seeing her become increasingly fatigued.

"You need to get some too." She said with a half-smile.

"I will be getting some, this pain medication is making me more and more drowsy." Horatio chuckled a little and she gave him a smile as she sat back and pulled one of her legs up under her. She reached out and took hold of his hand and began to rub the back of his knuckles delicately. He couldn't help but close his eyes as he relaxed. She couldn't either as they both drifted off to sleep. Horatio woke 2 hours later when the door opened again and to his surprise, Nathan strolled in.

"Nathan?" Horatio questioned, thinking the pain medication had him going crazy.

"Hi, Horatio, I've just come to check up on you, I heard you were brought in." He said as he strolled over to the opposite side to Zoë.

"I'm good thank you, I'll be allowed home tomorrow." Horatio said softly as he sat up and moved his hand from Zoë's light grip.

"How's she doing?" Nathan asked softly.

"She's doing well, she still gets quite tired at times, but she seems to have regained her old energy she used to have. I just can't believe the difference, I also can't believe that I hadn't noticed her become so drained the previous weeks amounting to it…" Horatio said as he looked down at her.

"Don't feel bad about it, it's because you have regular contact with her that you didn't notice the slow decline, whereas others, like myself who don't see her too often, immediately notice the difference." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded. Nathan looked back down at Zoë.

"Horatio, she's got a rash." Nathan said with worry as he walked round the bed and took hold of her hand.

"Don't worry about it, she had an allergic reaction earlier, it'll clear up soon, she's already applied cream and had her medication." Horatio said softly.

"To what?" Nathan questioned as he delicately placed her hand back down.

"Mr Wolfe." Horatio grumbled.

"She had an allergic reaction to Ryan?" Nathan questioned, confused.

"He's got a new girlfriend who has a cat, he came here after being round hers and Zoë's got an allergy to cats…" Horatio said, still annoyed with Ryan.

"She's got an allergy to cats? Anything else I should be aware of?" Nathan questioned.

"Not that I know of – I didn't even find out until a few days ago…" Horatio said softly and Nathan gave him a nod.

"Has she collapsed since having the pacemaker fitted?" Nathan questioned.

"No, although, she stood too quickly earlier and had to sit back down" Horatio said softly and Nathan nodded.

"If that happens frequently, you'll need to get her to bring it up with Martin when she sees him." Nathan said as he inspected the rash a little more and Horatio nodded at him. Nathan let go of her hand when she let out a moan and pulled her arm away from him.

"Where were you stabbed?" Nathan asked softly.

"My stomach, nothing serious though." Horatio assured him and Nathan nodded.

"Lucky you had Zoë to hand, it could have been a lot worse." Nathan said softly and Horatio nodded. They looked round to Zoë as her breathing deepened and her jaw clenched as she turned her head.

"Are her nightmares quite common?" Nathan questioned quietly.

"Not really, they come here and there. More often when she's in or has been in hospital." Horatio replied, softly.

She let out a small cry. Horatio pushed himself up into sitting up-right and Nathan nodded at him as he looked down to Zoë again. Zoë let out another cry just as she woke, eyes wide and watery as she sat up, hyperventilating.

"Hey, it's okay Zoë." Nathan said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched and pushed the chair back as she stood and swallowed as she began to tremble. She placed her hand on Horatio's leg as she looked up at Nathan, terrified.

"Zoë, it's Nathan, you're okay sweet." Nathan said very softly and she let out a slow breath as her grip on Horatio's leg loosened.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"No need to be sorry." Nathan said very delicately as the door opened again and a nurse strolled in. Zoë's breathing immediately picked up and she froze, her body trembling as her grip on Horatio's leg once again tightened.

"Hi Mr Caine, just need to check your obs" she said sweetly as she walked over to the bed.

"Nurse, would you mind giving us a moment, please?" Nathan asked but as he asked, Zoë had pushed him away and made it for the window as she trembled violently.

"Nathan!" Horatio raised his voice as he looked round to Zoë.

"Out, please." Nathan ordered the nurse and she made her way out as he quickly walked over to Zoë as she opened a window. Nathan pulled her away from the window as he pulled it shut.

"Hey, Zoë. Calm down for me sweet, you're okay, she's gone." Nathan said, mortified by her reaction. She continued to tremble as Nathan held her still as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Zoë, calm down for me. Take a few deep breaths." Nathan pleaded, but it didn't work. She looked over at the door and began to panic more.

"Nathan, get her out of here." Horatio ordered, seeing the extreme stress she was under and complete panic she was experiencing. Nathan nodded and took her by the arm.

"Come on sweet, we're going to my office." Nathan said smoothly as he tried to pull on her arm a little. She wouldn't budge, she wouldn't go near the door. Horatio tried to get up but even the strong painkillers didn't dull the pain that surged through his body as he quickly laid back.

"You need to stay in bed, Horatio. It's okay, I'll sort this." Nathan said as he moved into the line of her sight.

"Zoë, listen to me, you're okay. I've got you. No-one is going to hurt you. I just need to get you out of here, okay?" He said and then watched her eyes glaze over as her head dropped.

"She's having a blackout, you need to get her out of here." Horatio said as he tried to get up again but quickly recoiled back into the bed as another surge of pain coursed through his body. She came back around and looked up at Nathan, looking just as distressed as she was before her blackout.

"Come on, we're going to my office." Nathan said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to try and give her a sense of security. He walked her out as she looked down, trying to regain some sort of control over her responses and emotions.

Horatio laid back in the bed and rubbed his face with his hands, he laid there thinking to himself. The door opened and the nurse came back in.

"Sorry about that, Nurse." Horatio mumbled.

"Not a problem Mr Caine, I only want to check your obs." She said sweetly.

"Not a problem, go right ahead." Horatio said softly and the nurse did just that. She quickly left Horatio in his thoughts.

15 minutes later, Nathan walked back in with Zoë, Zoë seemed a lot calmer and almost relaxed.

"I'm sorry Horatio." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"It's okay sweetheart, are you okay now?" He questioned as she took his hand and she nodded at him.

"Thank you, Nathan." Horatio said softly and Nathan gave him a nod.

"Not a problem, I've got to go and attend to my patients, but I'm going to have a quick word with Dr Sharp." Nathan said as he placed his hand on Zoë's back and Horatio nodded at him.

"Thank you." They both said and Nathan gave them a smile and then walked out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I'm good thank you. I just had a dream and then when the nurse came in, my dream sort of collided with reality." She mumbled as she looked down.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's okay." Horatio said as he sat up and delicately pulled her down and kissed her forehead. Zoë sat down and relaxed back, taking hold of Horatio's hand again. Both fell asleep quite quickly and before they knew it, they were woken the next morning by the doctor entering.

"Sorry for waking you." He apologised as he walked over to the bed.

"Not a problem." They both mumbled, half dazed. The doctor looked Horatio over and checked the wound.

"Everything looks to be all in order." The doctor said as Zoë checked the time – 10.35am.

"If you're feeling up to it, I'd be happy with letting you go home." He said as he wrote a few things down. Horatio nodded.

"You'll have to take these painkillers, they're not going to take all the pain away, but they will certainly help, they'll probably make you a little drowsy, so you won't be able to drive. But you must take them." The doctor stressed and Horatio nodded again. The doctor gave him a nod and then took out his IV and the leads from his chest.

"If you have any problems come straight back, okay?" The doctor asked and Horatio nodded once again.

"I'll leave you to it then, take it easy. I'll be back in about 10 minutes with the wheelchair." The doctor said and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you" Horatio said as he sat up as the doctor gave him a nod and then exited.

"That's good news." Zoë said as she stood and picked up his clothes from the side and then helped him off the bed.

"I'll wait outside, but if you need a hand, call me, okay?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded as he hid the pain that began to course through his body. He shuffled into the en-suite and closed the door too. A few minutes passed.

"Are you okay in there, Horatio?" Zoë questioned.

"Yeah" Horatio called unsure of himself.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Yes" Horatio said and she entered and closed the door after her, she quickly picked up his trousers that he'd dropped and helped him get them on. She picked his belt up and threaded it through the loop-holes and did it up loosely.

"There you go handsome." She said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, I couldn't bend down to reach them." Horatio said a little embarrassed.

"That's okay, I understand." She said with a reassuring smile. They both exited the bathroom and Horatio sat on the side of the bed as he did his cuff's up. Zoë picked his jacket up and held it up for him to put on and he slunk into it.

"Okay?" Zoë asked and he nodded as the door opened and the doctor entered with the wheelchair. Horatio gingerly sat in the chair and Zoë held his things with a sweet smile. They walked out and down to the ground floor and the doctor let Horatio go. They said thank you and the doctor left, Zoë and Horatio linked arms as they walked out and got a taxi home.

Zoë made some lunch and made sure he took his painkillers. She made sure he rested as she quickly tidied the house.

A week and a half passed and Horatio had almost fully recovered, he was back working alongside his team and Zoë hadn't passed out since her procedure, things looked up for them… for the time being.

The End.

**Thank you for reading, my next story is called Sealed Heart. **


End file.
